


Symphony of Lies and Secrecy; a Ballad of Survival

by kpopismydrug



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Forced Marriage, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpopismydrug/pseuds/kpopismydrug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some stories bring joy. Some bring pain. And some define who you have become. Kyuhyun trusts no one, and only cares for one. His story is about survival, and with every passing day, he’s fighting to win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After being MIA for almost 2 months due to my final year of university effectively kicking my soul to pieces, this is long overdue, hence why it's chaptered and not just one long massive one-shot! 
> 
> It's all done, so updates will be on time (for once). 
> 
> Also, excuse the title, my brain and I aren't cooperating at the moment and that's all I could come up other than 'Secrets' (cos that isn't appealing at all), so if it doesn't make sense, just give me a shout and I shall try and get my brain into gear to help. 
> 
> This is the longest intro ever so if you're still reading this, I adore you and I hope you like the story! ^-^

 

 

 

 

 

 

We all have a secret - a story we can’t share.

 

That stays locked within you, unable to be told.

 

You have moments, where it chokes you, the need to share and unload onto another soul, but you bite it back, and carry on.

 

For Cho Kyuhyun, his story has had one main theme.

 

Survival.

 

His story is shrouded with darkness and secrecy.

 

Loneliness and distrust.

 

Seeing the police cars around his apartment building, he steps back behind a parked van and watches.

 

A few of his neighbours on his floor are with a few officers, all looking concerned and slightly afraid.

 

Kyuhyun observes a little longer, to read the situation and the officers a bit more, before he steps out from the shadow of the parked van and makes himself known.

 

As he gets the attention of the officers, courtesy of his neighbours, Kyuhyun finds himself taken aside once he’s climbed the stone steps.

 

“You’re the resident of number 8?” the older looking male officer asks, gesturing to the end of the landing where they’re all standing on, and Kyuhyun nods.

 

The officer shares a look with his co-worker. “Sir, I’m afraid you have been subjected to a burglary.”

 

Kyuhyun hides his reaction well. He had been expecting something like this to begin.

 

“Is it bad?” He asks slowly, accent thick, playing his role perfectly of having moved back to Korea after living out of the country for over the past ten years.

 

As the officers tell him the details of his trashed apartment, Kyuhyun analyses what they’re telling him, searching for the details he needs.

 

Kyuhyun is followed back to his apartment by the two officers, wanting to know what has been taken and also to ask a few more questions.

 

When he assures them with the answers they require, telling them just enough to warrant their job done, Kyuhyun looks passed the damage done to his small cheap apartment, and heads for one room only.

 

As he steps on the broken glass and splinters of wood, Kyuhyun crouches until he’s level with the smashed up cupboard that had once stood proud in his bedroom, almost an antique now with its rich dark wood and intricate carved patterns.

 

He nudges the door open, and finds what he is looking for.

 

“Sir?” the officer asks cautiously, both of them hovering behind him a little. “Is there something they have taken that could lead to their possible identity or motive?”

 

Kyuhyun carefully removes the urn from its beaten up protector and stands slowly, allowing the men to see what he’s holding, and hears the uncomfortable intake of air at recognising it.

 

“I’m sure they got what they were looking for,” Kyuhyun says as he stares down at the urn. “It’s a shame they had to make such a mess.”

 

He looks over at them, and for the first time, he smiles. “No one wants someone’s remains, and has far as I am concerned; this is my most prized possession. Your job is done. I only need to clean up and carry on.”

 

“But, sir-”

 

Kyuhyun bows low from his waist, the older men stuttering slightly at the dismissal in the action.

 

When he rises, his expression has shifted. “I won’t be requiring your services. I won’t be pressing charges on something that has left no trace behind. You may leave.”

 

Earning twin looks of ‘he’s fucking nuts’, the officers relent and leave him alone, the pathetic click of his battered door announcing their exit.

 

Kyuhyun heads back to the small living area and looks around, amused.

 

“So, they finally found us,” he says to the urn he’s holding.

 

Silence is his answer, and it makes him smile wider.

 

“They’ve made their move; it’s time for me to make mine.”

 

 

 

 

Waving goodbye to the elderly women, Kyuhyun grins and bows, thanking them for their purchases at the market stall he works at.

 

Feeling a clap to his shoulder, Kyuhyun glances to see his boss grinning at him. “Ever since I took you on, my profits have soared!”

 

Kyuhyun bows his head in embarrassment. “Shame it’s only because of my face they keep coming back for more,” he teases, and the older male barks out a belly laugh, slapping his shoulder during it, causing Kyuhyun to wince but allow it.

 

“Should have taken on a foreigner long ago,” the male says bluntly, his expression oblivious to how bad that sounds.

 

Kyuhyun bites back the urge to correct him, to inform the male his roots and blood are Korean, but to reveal such a thing means to establish a connection, and Kyuhyun wasn’t here to make a connection.

 

Instead, he bows again, and is left alone as the male continues to laugh to himself as he heads back to gut some more fish that had just been delivered.

 

Kyuhyun is used to the putrid smell now; no longer does bile rise to meet his tongue.

 

Seeing more customers approach from out of the corner of his vision, Kyuhyun bows, a greeting leaving his lips.

 

He doesn’t even react at seeing the three smart looking men that clash against the chaotic scene of the market.

 

“How can I help you?” Kyuhyun asks, hands casually tucked into his apron pockets.

 

The tallest one speaks first. “This stall has gotten popular lately, so we had to check out why. What is it that you’re offering?”

 

Kyuhyun gently taps the boxes holding the fish and other sea creatures with his foot, causing the other two to look down. “The freshest,” Kyuhyun says, not even breaking the strong gaze between him and the stranger.

 

“That is a claim made by every single stall here,” the stranger counters. “Why is yours so ‘fresh?’”

 

Kyuhyun nods to the front row of the odd looking fish. “Those are hard to find, we’re the only stall who has them.”

 

The stranger’s eyes shift slightly, a look of knowing flickering through them.

 

Kyuhyun pretends to not have seen it. “Do you want some?”

 

The three men grin slowly.

 

“Sure,” the leader says, already reaching for his wallet. “We’ll take some.”

 

Kyuhyun moves to bag the fish, feeling the stares on him as he works. “I should warn you,” he says, still bent over.

 

“Of what?”

 

Kyuhyun ties the bag and faces them. “They need a skilled hand to kill.”

 

The male beside the leader takes the bag from Kyuhyun as the leader smirks. “They’re just fish.”

 

“You clearly don’t know your fish,” Kyuhyun says, stepping back so that he’s back at his station behind them.

 

When he turns to face them again, he knows his message has been delivered, just like how theirs have been.

 

The leader’s expression is one of anticipation now. “Warning noted,” he says smoothly as he hands over the money.

 

Kyuhyun gets his change from the money pouch tied around his waist, but is halted by one of the male speaking.

 

Kyuhyun slowly looks up, meets their eyes. “I don’t accept tips,” he says, getting their full amount and handing it back to them.

 

“No?” The third male finally speaks, almost a laugh to the word.

 

Kyuhyun steels his spine. “I like to earn my money through hard graft, not hand payments.”

 

All three of them turn stonily at that, the atmosphere changing.

 

Neither one of them accepts the money back, so Kyuhyun drops it, hearing it splash into the tanks below.

 

He bows from his waist, chest feeling proud at seeing the look in the leader’s eye. “Thank you for your purchase, I hope to see you again.”

 

As Kyuhyun straightens, two of the men are already leaving, leaving behind the leader.

 

Kyuhyun waits, not needing to speak, as he and the male study one another.

 

Without saying a word, the stranger leaves.

 

Kyuhyun watches them until he can’t see them any longer, and smiles when he hears an excited squeal come from a child when they see the fallen change, much to their parents chagrin.

 

Kyuhyun wordlessly scoops out the coins with a net and gives it to the child, ignoring the parents’ denials. Kyuhyun allows them to work it out as he returns to his work.

 

It takes about an hour until the watchful eye he had noticed finally leaves.

 

An hour later, and the market is in an uproar.

 

Kyuhyun watches, silent as his boss argues with the authorities that he hasn’t hired an illegal immigrant, spittle flying everywhere as the other stalls and a few customers watch.

 

Kyuhyun keeps his body relaxed when an officer comes to grab him, following the male’s demands as his boss starts kicking off big time, cursing Kyuhyun for being a lying bastard as Kyuhyun is escorted through the crowd, a tight grip to his elbows as both officers lead him away.

 

Neither of them speak, and Kyuhyun keeps his gaze steady as he’s met with looks of disgust and confusion.

 

Most of them had assumed he was here on a legit visa, his role of playing a Chinese immigrant fooling them all.

 

Kyuhyun bites back a snort at seeing the police car waiting for him, and as he’s directed into it with a hand guiding his head, Kyuhyun eyes the dashboard of the vehicle, searching.

 

“No license,” he states as soon as they’re both in, the doors slamming shut, cutting off the noisy market.

 

Kyuhyun makes eye contact with one of the males in the mirror. “Sit back and relax, Cho. It’s a long ride to where you’re heading.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t react to the fact they know his name.

 

It was hard not to know his name in their world.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun had wondered when they would start to get rough.

 

As he’s shoved into the office of the estate he’s been brought to, Kyuhyun shakes off the rough feeling, standing straight to meet the gaze of the person sitting behind the expensive looking desk.

 

“Cho Kyuhyun,” the older male says slowly, studying him. “You’ve grown.”

 

“Tends to happen over the course of life,” Kyuhyun says back, gaining an amused smirk from the male.

 

“I see your sharp tongue is still wagging freely,” the male comments, tone slightly dangerous.

 

Kyuhyun just watches, nonplussed.

 

The male reclines back in his thick chair, swaying slightly from side to side in it. “My gut tells me you know who I am, but your reactions tell me something else.”

 

“You’ve grown too, Heechul,” Kyuhyun admits, and Heechul smirks, pleased. “I always knew you would end up cleaning up after your father.”

 

Heechul’s smirk vanishes in an instant and the room turns cold with the threat of danger.

 

“Now if we’re talking about messes made by fathers, yours takes the prize, Cho,” Heechul reminds him slowly, warning him.

 

Kyuhyun meets his warning head on. “Yet despite his death, you are still obsessing over him.”

 

“Your father was a coward and betrayed this family,” Heechul starts, voice deep and not loud, but carrying the echo of anger clearly. “But let’s talk of his death. He died while you hid away. What kind of son are you?”

 

“A smart one,” Kyuhyun answers, not rising to the bait. He’s anticipated this meeting ever since he learnt they were looking for him again.

 

“I think being a coward must run in your blood.”

 

“My father did what any parent would do if their family was in danger,” Kyuhyun retorts, stuffing his hands into his apron pocket. “It’s not my fault you failed to find me, Heechul. I guess my side was the brains and yours was the brawns.”

 

Heechul rises sharply at that, his dark brown eyes livid. “Your side broke an oath and betrayed the family. You know our laws, that is accountable by death.”

 

Kyuhyun feels his own controlled anger tugging to be free by Heechul’s. “And yet you kept my father alive until he died.”

 

“We hoped it would lure you out, but the bastard had trained and hidden you well. But now, now you’re here, all of these years later. Funny, isn’t it?” Heechul says, anger still very much evident, but a twisted sort of glee to his face as he draws a reaction from Kyuhyun’s stoic control.

 

“Tell me, Cho, where is your darling sister?” Heechul demands lightly, and Kyuhyun armours himself for this.

 

“You know where she is,” he forces out, tone clipped. “Your men found their answer.”

 

“Ah,” Heechul sings slightly as he sits back down. “The urn. I don’t believe it.”

 

Kyuhyun’s hands form into fists. “You no doubt have already found her death certificate when you put out the hit on us again, I don’t know how much more proof you need.”

 

Heechul still looks like he doesn’t believe a word of it as his hands flick through a folder open in front of him and Kyuhyun recognises it as a sheet containing information about him and his sister.

 

“Do you honestly expect me to believe that your sister is dead?” Heechul says dryly, and Kyuhyun grits his teeth, jaw aching slightly as he glares at the male.

 

“Test it,” Kyuhyun grinds out, hating himself for even suggesting it.

 

Heechul gives him a confused look. “Test what?”

 

“Her ashes.”

 

Heechul pulls a face at that. “It’s a little bit sick with how far you’re going with this lie, Cho.”

 

Kyuhyun walks towards the desk, picks up the sheets of paper and skims over them, aware of Heechul watching him.

 

“Your information is incorrect,” he informs him. “She died in a scooter collision, not a car collision. Her death certificate has been mistranslated. No matter how many times I told her not to use the blasted thing to drive around Hong Kong’s lethal traffic, she still did and it cost her her life.”

 

“Like she was even the type-”

 

“My sister also worked in a nursery as a child minder, not a teacher. Seriously, who have you been paying to do your dirty work because they need sacking,” Kyuhyun continues, cutting over Heechul’s denials. “Her injuries were fatal, since you know, a scooter has very little protection and all she had was a shitty helmet, so you can imagine just how her body was crushed-”

 

“That is enough!” Heechul bellows, hands slamming down on his desk, his body shaking a little.

 

Kyuhyun folds the file and drops it onto the desk. “My sister is dead, Heechul. She died eight months ago. The sooner you accept that, the better.”

 

Heechul shakes his head in denial. “Your sister can’t be dead. She can’t be.”

 

Kyuhyun tucks his hands back into his apron’s pockets. “No heir from a dead person. Your search for us has been for nothing, Heechul. You lost.”

 

Heechul’s face twists into a vile twist of smirk. “You think you’re free, don’t you?”

 

Kyuhyun eyes him. “I can’t give you an heir. Last time I checked, I had balls, not ovaries.”

 

“Your father’s shame is now your shame, your father’s promise to our family is now your promise,” Heechul says carefully, voice eerily calm now. “Your father promised to marry off his daughter to one of my siblings to merge our two families, but since your family title means so little now, you have no power.”

 

Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow. “That’s a dated view on honour, but okay, carry on.”

 

Heechul smirks. “You think you’re free from this.”

 

“You’ve just said my title is worthless,” Kyuhyun deadpans. “Why would you want a coward’s title to be anywhere near yours?”

 

“Because you are the last remaining member of your family, the last Cho, a family that once held such power in this world and now has nothing but the stink of rotting fish,” Heechul says, and Kyuhyun rolls his eyes at the comment.

 

“It’s fresh fish, but whatever,” he mumbles. “Can you get to the point?”

 

“You’re not free, Cho. Not anymore.”

 

Kyuhyun waits for the male to elaborate on his dramatic statement. “Okay, I’ll bite, why am I not free anymore?”

 

“Your father embarrassed and almost destroyed my family’s reputation, now it’s my turn to embarrass you,” Heechul says, and Kyuhyun feels his heart begin to race slightly.

 

Before he can even ask, Heechul continues.

 

“You’re gonna take your sister’s place. You will marry into this family, and you will never be free again.”

 

 

 

 

Heechul studies the room, counting heads. “Where is my little brother?”

 

Siwon, his bodyguard, sighs. “He said he would get here when he gets here.”

 

Heechul nods, used to his brother’s tardiness lately. “So, as I’m sure you’re all aware by now by the fighting that had just happened an hour ago, we have confirmed and found Cho Kyuhyun.”

 

All of them look pleased by the news that Heechul doesn’t want to disturb it.

 

“Unfortunately, his sister is in fact dead. He’s confirmed it, and even Kangin who had been standing in on the meeting could detect the truth in his words, and we all know Kangin is never wrong,” Heechul continues, and a few shocked expressions appear.

 

“So, you’re letting Cho go?” Hyukjae asks, confused.

 

Heechul gives the male a look. “Don’t be ridiculous, of course I’m not letting him go. He’s going to repent for his father’s betrayal. He’s never leaving this family again.”

 

Leeteuk, his oldest friend and older than him by one year, takes over to explain to their family. “The marriage will be purely to chain him to us,” the slender and cold speaking male begins, and Heechul keeps an eye on his family members, taking in their expressions.  “Cho’s sister had meant to be paired with Heechul, as we all know, and due to the unfortunate news, that is now void, but that doesn’t mean we can’t follow through with the oath their father had once made to our family.”

 

“So you want one of us to take care of the brother,” Sungmin, Heechul’s brother by blood comments, eyebrow arched slightly. “You want one of us to step up and marry him?”

 

“It will be purely for legal and unethical reasons,” Leeteuk clarifies. “Cho can still run if we don’t trap him with this. If he runs after, he will never be granted freedom because we hold too much power to allow it to ever see a court.”

 

“I’m not asking you to fuck him every night,” Heechul says, relaxing in his chair as he watches them. “I need just a volunteer.”

 

“With all due respect, hyung, by marrying Cho it means we won’t be able to marry again,” Sungmin says bluntly, expression torn. “You know our rule on divorce.”

 

“Which is why I need a volunteer,” Heechul repeats. “I’d rather not force this on you, but I will if no one offers within the next couple of minutes.”

 

“Force what?”

 

Heads turn to regard the arrival of Heechul’s last sibling, and the youngest out of him and Sungmin.

 

Heechul almost grinds his teeth at seeing the male’s attire. “Rough night?”

 

His brother shrugs, not a care given. “What’s with the family meeting?”

 

“Cho has been found and detained,” Leeteuk explains, and his brother’s face shifts from boredom to surprise.

 

“You’re getting married then?” His brother asks, amazed. “She’s not dead then?”

 

“Oh no, she’s dead,” Heechul says, welcoming his precious feline companion onto his lap. “Her brother will be marrying into the family to trap him.”

 

His brother looks around at the men in the room, and scoffs. “Good luck.”

 

Heechul regards Heebum, his cat lazily flicking his tail as he watches them. “Sungmin?”

 

“Yeah, hyung?”

 

“You’re exempt from this,” Heechul murmurs, stroking the feline’s spine.

 

He hears a few nervous murmuring and he looks up to glare at his family members, ignoring Sungmin’s now worried look. “Since it’s clear none of you are going to offer, I’ll decide right now.”

 

His little brother comes to sit on the corner of the desk, leaning over to pet Heebum who gives an offensive hiss at the rough petting.

 

Heechul watches his little brother, takes in how much he’s grown and how he’s matured into the male he is now compared to the boy he used to cry at everything.

 

“Donghae...” Heechul calls softly, distracting the male from his attempts to annoy Heebum.

 

Donghae grins at him. “What?”

 

Heechul swallows, knowing he is about to possibly make his own brother loathe him, but it makes sense. There is a past where his little brother and Cho is concerned. Only two years separate them, and before everything was ruined, they had been familiar, almost close.

 

He sees Sungmin shake his head furiously out of the corner of his vision. “Hyung, I will-”

 

“You’re going to marry Cho,” Heechul tells Donghae firmly, watching the way his brother’s expression goes slack from shock.

 

“Hyung-”

 

“You will marry him, and you will break him,” Heechul continues, ignoring Sungmin’s denials, focused only on his shell-shocked sibling.

 

“Break him?” Donghae echoes back, completely stunned.

 

Heechul grasps his brother’s hand, stares into his eyes with a fierce and protective gaze. “For our father, the man who suffered in his later years because of the stress brought on by the Cho’s betrayal. Donghae, break Kyuhyun. Make him regret hiding from us.”

 

Donghae’s brown and gentle eyes widen, head shaking slightly. “I-I can’t marry-”

 

“Leeteuk...” Heechul calls softly and he sees the male approach him from his right. “Get a registrar here within the next hour. I want this legalised by the end of the day.”

 

Donghae yanks his hand free, hurt and betrayal blazing in his brown eyes. “I refuse.”

 

Heechul stands, gently holding Heebum. “You will do it.”

 

Donghae shakes his head, stance defiant. “You cannot make me marry him, I want to marry for love, not revenge!”

 

“You are the youngest, I have already taken over the family and Sungmin is training to take over from me for when the time comes. You will do this, and you will do it for our family.”

 

Sungmin steps forward, the rest of their family members silent, their expressions pained to see their favourite being dealt a burden like this. “Find someone else,” Sungmin begs. “He is our _brother_ , Heechul.”

 

 “Which makes it all the better,” Heechul says, tone final. “He is of our father’s blood and flesh. He will make Cho pay. It can be your legacy to our family.”

 

“You can’t force two unwilling people to marry,” Donghae seethes. “It’s illegal.”

 

Heechul barks out a laugh at that. “Do you forget who we are, dear brother?”

 

Donghae’s mouth clamps shut, and Sungmin gives Heechul a disapproving look.

 

Heechul glances at Leeteuk. “By the end of the day,” he orders, and when the male bows, he moves from his desk, his personal bodyguard shadowing him as he moves from his brothers and through his family members.

 

He pauses just before leaving the office, and turns to regard his family. “What is our family motto?”

 

Everyone bows slightly, excluding his brothers. “Kill them all,” they chorus together in one cold stoic reply.

 

Heechul stares at his siblings. “Are your voices getting weak, do I need to find new and loyal family members?” he shouts, and Heebum curls closer to him.

 

His family members bow further, his brothers wearing identical looks.

 

As their family bellows the words louder, firmer, Heechul waits.

 

“Kill them all,” Sungmin says strongly, despite the look in his gaze.

 

Donghae turns his back to Heechul, and before he can act, his little brother says in a closed off but loud voice, “kill them all.”

 

“Kill them all,” Heechul echoes.

 

“Kill them all.”

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun is about to lose his goddamn mind. “I swear, if you don’t let me go-”

 

“You’ll what?” Yesung, his guard, cuts over him, amused. “You’ll fight me?”

 

Kyuhyun yanks on his bindings, almost dislocating his shoulder due to force as he’s chained like a criminal. “Marriage will not make things right!”

 

Yesung scoffs and looks away. “Tell it to the wall, kid, cos no one is going to listen to the likes of you.”

 

“Oh for fucks sa-”

 

Kyuhyun shuts up at the sound of the door opening, and Yesung bows slightly at the two men who enter. “Who are you?” Kyuhyun demands, stomach rolling.

 

“I’m Leeteuk, Heechul’s adviser,” one of the males introduces himself, but Kyuhyun more focused on the book in the other male’s hands. “This is-”

 

“Not happening,” Kyuhyun growls out, tone vicious. “I don’t consent to this marriage!”

 

Leeteuk nods for the male to approach the table separating Kyuhyun and them, and Kyuhyun fights the handcuffs that were chained to the floor behind his chair.

 

The other male looks uncomfortable, and Kyuhyun starts to pray that the male will refuse to do it. “Does-”

 

“All we need is a signature,” Leeteuk says, ignoring the male. “Yesung....”

 

Kyuhyun jerks away from the male, cussing at him as the male unlocks only one hand but keeps it in a painful tight grip that has Kyuhyun gasping as Yesung presses his wrist down onto the table.

 

“Sign here,” Leeteuk says, prompting the registrar to quickly shuffle a bunch of sheets at Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun yells, fighting Yesung’s hold, but the male suddenly punches his ribs, knocking the air from him, and it allows Yesung the chance to manipulate his hand to the paper.

 

“Sign.”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head, gasping.

 

Yesung forces his hand to pick up the pen, squeezing harder, the pain like a hot white burn from the pressure.

 

Still Kyuhyun resists, trying so hard not to whimper as he mentally blocks off the pain like he had been taught to do so many years ago.

 

Yesung changes tactics, and Kyuhyun realises too late.

 

At the cracking of his pinkie, Kyuhyun jerks, hissing out a curse as his hand throbs.

 

“We can do this all day,” Leeteuk says neutrally. “But I’d rather you just sign.”

 

Kyuhyun’s hand is being pushed to the paper again, pen nib waiting.

 

Kyuhyun grits his teeth, and is forced to sign his signature on the marriage certificate.

 

The registrar quickly changes the sheets, allowing him to sign his freedom away.

 

Once done, Yesung lets him go, not bothering to cuff him again.

 

What’s the point, he’s chained to one of the Lee’s family members.

 

Leeteuk and the registrar move to leave and Kyuhyun stops them with a sarcastic, “not going to congratulate me?”

 

The poor male turns flustered, but Leeteuk silently escorts the male from the room, no other word being spoken.

 

“Now what?” Kyuhyun demands, flexing his fingers and grimacing as his pinkie aches as he uses the table edge to slip it back into its joint.

 

Yesung grins at him. “You better watch that mouth of yours.”

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes at that. “Because I’ll get a beating if I don’t?”

 

Yesung’s grin widens. “And a lot of people will be glad to give you it.”

 

Kyuhyun shuts up at that.

 

 

 

 

Heechul stares down at the papers. “So it’s done.”

 

“As of 16:48, Kyuhyun now carries the Lee title along with his own still,” Leeteuk tells him simply. “The registrar was paid a handsome sum to do it, though at one point he nearly faltered.”

 

“As long as it is done and legal, I couldn’t give a shit if the registrar was begging not to do it,” Heechul comments, looking up from his copies of the marriage certificates. “Where is Donghae?”

 

“At his apartment.”

 

“The downtown one?” Heechul asks, and Leeteuk nods. “Good. Get Siwon to watch him, make sure he doesn’t leave. I need to organise my wedding gift.”

 

Leeteuk blinks at that. “Wedding gift?”

 

Heechul nods, filing away the papers. “A married couple need their own place.”

 

“Heechul, you said-”

 

“I said that Donghae is to break Cho,” Heechul states over Leeteuk, looking over his shoulder at the male. “He needs an environment to do that.”

 

“You know Donghae’s temper,” Leeteuk warns. “You have pushed too far already, this may set him off.”

 

“Good.” Heechul shuts the drawers and turns to face Leeteuk. “It’ll make Cho learn quick enough that he’s stuck.”

 

Leeteuk shakes his head as Heechul moves back to his desk where a bunch of property listings scatter over it. “You’re playing a very dangerous game.”

 

Heechul gives the male a look as he sits down. “It’s a game that will benefit us all.”

 

“You hope,” Leeteuk says, expression grave. “You could lose your brother.”

 

“Donghae will never betray his family,” Heechul promises, his gut supporting him. “Donghae is loyal. He will do what needs to be done once he’s gotten over it.”

 

“There is a reason why your mother struggled for years to marry your little brother off,” Leeteuk reminds him. “Your brother likes his freedom, and you’ve just taken it from him.”

 

With that being said, his close friend and adviser leaves him.

 

Heechul sighs as he leans back in his seat, holding a sheet of paper.

 

As he looks at the property, he tries to ignore the tug of guilt.

 

It was for the family.

 

Everything...is for the family.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

 

Well, Kyuhyun spent his ‘wedding night’ locked in a room.

 

“Marriage life is such a bliss,” he says to himself, butt killing him from sitting on the floor for so long.

 

He has no idea what to expect now. Are they to keep him locked up? What the hell are they really wanting to achieve is the bigger question. Like Heechul had said, Kyuhyun’s family title means nothing now, just a shadow of a powerful family that once used to be well respected, so why on earth was Heechul so adamant to keeping Kyuhyun?

 

Well the obvious is to make him miserable and hate his life, but they could have done that on the outside.

 

Heechul has Kyuhyun where he wants him, and Kyuhyun hates it, but he knew that the second he’d step back into Korea, he was luring himself into situation like this. Just without the marriage.

 

Kyuhyun chews on his lip. He wonders who he’s been forcibly married to. From what he can remember, there were three Lee brothers, hence why his sister was to marry Heechul, the eldest.

 

Kyuhyun suddenly feels sick at the mere thought of being married to the male.

 

Kyuhyun is assuming he’s married to a Lee brother, but for all he knows, he could be married to a family member. That is a little more worrisome. Kyuhyun knows the types the Lee family employs and accepts into their family, and his stomach churns at the possibility.

 

It’s been a long time since he’s been in this type of environment; his father’s betrayal has made Kyuhyun forget what it’s like.

 

The violence he hasn’t forgotten, and Kyuhyun carefully touches his ribs from where Yesung had punched him yesterday.

 

Kyuhyun was ten when he and his sister were taken from home under his father’s orders, but even at that age, he still recalls some of the violence he had seen.

 

Being a mobster’s son meant Kyuhyun and his sister had to be taught and trained in the acts of survival, which came in handy when they were forced to survive on their own in a foreign country with no contact with their father, just a paid keeper to ensure they stayed hidden and safe.

 

But after a few years, when the money stopped coming in, their paid keeper took off, abandoning them.

 

Kyuhyun’s sister was younger than him, and Kyuhyun doesn’t like to remember those years where he had to take care of them before they were eventually ‘adopted’ by a Chinese lady who had seen them wandering the streets for a few weeks.

 

That elderly lady became their saviour for a time, taught them more to the means of surviving, but when the search for Kyuhyun and his sister got a little too closer, they ran.

 

Kyuhyun wonders if the old lady is still alive. She was kind, but easily swayed.

 

Kyuhyun has learnt, not just from his life as a mobster’s son, but also as a runaway, to never trust. The only person he had ever trusted was his sister, and now she is gone.

 

Hearing the door handle turn, Kyuhyun glances to see Leeteuk coming in.

 

“Any reason why you chose to sleep on the floor and not the bed?” The male asks, noticing the blankets and pillows.

 

“Habit.”

 

Leeteuk’s expression flickers at that, but is quickly controlled again. “Come on, you’re leaving.”

 

Kyuhyun gets to his feet, chest tight. “Where am I being taken to?”

 

“You’ll see.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t want to see. He wants to run.

 

 

 

 

Donghae dumps his luggage at the foot of his bed, pulling a face at his new ‘home’.

 

“You always wanted a house,” Heechul comments, watching him from behind.

 

“I always wanted to be able to marry on my own free will,” Donghae throws back, heading for the huge windows overlooking the dull neighbourhood. “Of all the places, you chose to stick me in the middle of Gangnam?”

 

“You’re our representative, you’re better known in the high society, so it made sense to keep you mingled with them.”

 

Donghae points to the window. “This is not high society living; that is watching paint dry.”

 

“Give the area a chance,” Heechul scolds, leaning against the wall. “And this place too. It was expensive.”

 

“Money wasted,” Donghae comments as he drags his cases into the dressing room, Heechul following.

 

“So how do you plan on doing it?” His older brother asks, watching him as he begins to unpack.

 

Donghae tenses briefly. “Can I not have at least an hour of normality before my life is well and truly fucked over?”

 

“When has your life ever been normal?”

 

Donghae sends his brother a glare.

 

Heechul rolls his eyes. “Fine, have it your way.”

 

Donghae slams open one of the case, causing it to smack harshly off the polished floor.

 

“Hey...” Heechul calls softly and Donghae looks up to see the male approaching him. “You know it’s-”

 

“For the good of the family,” Donghae finishes with a bitter tone. “Of course I know.”

 

“I’m not asking you to love him,” Heechul says, crossing his arms. “I’m ordering you to break him.”

 

“And I will,” Donghae promises through gritted teeth.

 

“Then start showing me,” Heechul orders. “I want to see fire in your eyes about this. His family _almost destroyed_ us, Hae. How many times do I need to remind you?”

 

Donghae bites his tongue, knowing better to answer back.

 

“The party to announce your marriage is set to happen on Friday. You have just a few of days to show me any progress.”

 

Donghae looks up, throat tight, to watch his sibling leave him.

 

Donghae shoves the case from him, temper boiling.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun eyes the house, the back of his calves aching from climbing the steps up to the house that was perched on a slight incline.

 

Looking back at the way he came, seeing the walled perimeter and the gates that have shut now, Kyuhyun swallows, not used to this sort of thing anymore.

 

Leeteuk nudges him to continue, and Kyuhyun hurries up the steps to get away from the silent male.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t pay any attention to small yard the house has, he eyes the cameras instead, his sharp eyes easily finding them and noting for future reference.

 

He follows Leeteuk inside, removing his work boots, and gets a faint whiff of himself since he’s still dressed in his market work clothes and also smelling of stale fish.

 

Not the best impression to make to someone who is probably going to make his life a living hell.

 

It’s your typical luxurious, open plan, modern house, something Kyuhyun isn’t at all familiar with since he’s spent the last ten years moving from cramped apartments and other unsavoury places. The white of the walls kills his eyes, and it’s just so clinical, bare of personality, that it makes Kyuhyun shiver.

 

“Your things have already been brought here,” Leeteuk informs him as he points to upstairs. “Make yourself comfortable.”

 

“So is this going to be my prison?” Kyuhyun asks as he wanders around. “Never to leave the property?”

 

“That is a little old fashioned, even for us,” a new voice sounds, startling Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun turns to see a male leaning on the guard railing of upstairs floor. “Kyuhyun,” Leeteuk begins the introductions, “this is-”

 

“Donghae,” Kyuhyun says faintly, stunned. “I remember.”

 

Donghae tilts his head slightly. “Shame. I can barely remember you.”

 

Kyuhyun’s neck burns at the brutal honesty.

 

Donghae nods to his left. “You room is down there with your own bathroom.”

 

Kyuhyun’s neck burns further. Surely he doesn’t smell _that_ bad for the male to be able to smell it already.

 

Kyuhyun forces himself to not shrink as the male comes down the staircase. “I have a meeting now,” he announces, surprising Leeteuk as he steps off the stairs. “You can see to him for the things he needs.”

 

Both Kyuhyun and Leeteuk stare at the broad back of the male as he heads for the front entrance.

 

The sound of the door slamming shut does nothing for the awkward silence.

 

“I have a lovely spouse,” Kyuhyun murmurs sarcastically, heading for the stairs.

 

“Would-”

 

“You may as well go,” Kyuhyun calls as he goes up the stairs. “I have nothing I want nor need.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t even look back to say goodbye as he leaves the older male’s view, heading for his room.

 

Seeing his lacking possessions on his bed, Kyuhyun heads straight for the lone urn sitting on the desk in front of the window overlooking the neighbourhood.

 

He touches a hand to the cold surface, and takes in a calming breath, his eyes shut tightly.

 

“I’ve survived worse things,” he says to himself and the urn. “This should be easy to play.”

 

Because Kyuhyun knows the game plan already just by the brief meeting with Donghae.

 

He may have been out of the picture, but his training hasn’t.

 

Donghae is more experienced with playing the mind games within the field, but Kyuhyun has outside experience, streets smart too.

 

If Donghae wants to fuck with his head, then Kyuhyun can do it too.

 

 

 

 

Hearing the faint sound of the front door opening, Kyuhyun paused what he was doing, listening to the sound of someone taking off their shoes loudly.

 

Kyuhyun hears them approach and focused back on the task of making his dinner.

 

Feeling the eyes on him as the person enters the room; Kyuhyun ignores it, placing the wooden chopsticks over the crack of the foil lid of the ramen pot.

 

He still ignores the presence as he moves to get himself a glass of water ready.

 

“You’ve made yourself at home fast.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t even react to the sound of Donghae’s voice, having already caught a glimpse of the male out of the corner of his vision, marking the male’s faint scent to remember him by for future reference.

 

“You said it wasn’t a prison,” Kyuhyun says, filling the glass up from the water filter machine, eyeing it with a bemused expression as he does it, not used to such a fancy model.

 

“Did Leeteuk-”

 

“Let’s get something clear,” Kyuhyun cuts across the male, turning to face and look at him properly. “If you keep out of my way, I’ll most definitely keep out of yours. In order to do this, we need to agree on one mutual thing.”

 

Donghae raises his eyebrow slightly, but stays silent, so Kyuhyun carries on.

 

“I am not your trophy; you have already chained me to your family-”

 

“Forgive me for trying to make this a little easier,” Donghae says, tone sarcastic, and Kyuhyun places his glass onto the counter, just in case.

 

“You want me to live as miserable as sin, right?” Kyuhyun says bluntly, and Donghae crosses his arms, the male’s suit tightening over his arms and shoulders, and Kyuhyun eyes the thickness, having missed the male’s well built physique earlier.

 

Now that he’s looking, Kyuhyun wonders just what the Lee brother is in charge of within the family to be looking like he is.

 

“If you’re miserable, I’ll be miserable because I will be seeing your miserable face all day every day and it will just piss me off,” Donghae says lightly, and Kyuhyun blinks, his train of thought derailing slightly.

 

“So-”

 

“Get a hobby, stay out of each other’s way, show your face when need be, and obey the family’s rules,” Donghae ends, stunning Kyuhyun.

 

“Romantic,” Kyuhyun says with a twist to his mouth that is matching the unpleasant feeling in his gut.

 

“It’s either that or an allowance, at least I’m giving you a chance to have a bit of freedom,” Donghae deadpans.

 

Kyuhyun studies the male in a whole new light now; his original assumption the male would be a bastard to him being proven wrong.

 

Maybe Donghae hates this just as much as he does and wants to avoid him too.

 

“Define, ‘family rules’.”

 

Donghae smirks slightly at that. “Why? Has it been too long for you to remember?”

 

“More like to make sure I don’t have to suck your face in public,” Kyuhyun growls out, irritated.

 

Donghae’s smirk grows into a grin. “Believe me; I’d rather peel my own skin off than do any sort of public display of affection.”

 

Kyuhyun tries hard not let his face react to the male’s honesty, but it still hits him, twisting inside him.

 

“You’re very direct,” Kyuhyun forces out. “I have a particular memory of you crying during one of our lessons together because the tutor corrected your Korean.”

 

His dig works, Donghae’s grin slips slightly.

 

Kyuhyun checks his ramen, smirking on the inside at getting a reaction.

 

“Whatever you decide to do, inform me – that is an order, not a request,” Donghae says firmly, and Kyuhyun mocks him slightly to himself as he stirs the noodles.

 

He hears Donghae head towards the stairs. “Oh, by the way, Cho...”

 

Kyuhyun’s spine stiffens at the use of his last name.

 

“Make sure you have something decent for Friday. Something that doesn’t reek of poverty.”

 

Kyuhyun whirls around at the insult, but the male is already climbing the stairs, not even sticking around to see if he drew a reaction from Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun bites the inside of his mouth, wooden chopstick snapping.

 

Maybe he should take the allowance and bleed the male’s bank account dry.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun ends up finding a little job – though he doesn’t explicitly say this to Donghae when the male had commented on it later the next day when Kyuhyun had returned home.

 

Kyuhyun always has a back up, and since he refuses to take any sort of money from the Lee’s hands, he will be making his own to put with the limited savings he had brought with him from China.

 

He tells Donghae’s he’s looking to ‘rediscover’ Seoul, try and get back into touch with his home city by exploring it for now, when in actual fact he was working in a convenience store in a neighbourhood miles away from the luxury one he’s forced to live in.

 

It means Kyuhyun has to walk it, but he doesn’t mind. He’s used to walking for miles; it’s a journey his feet aren’t unfamiliar with.

 

Donghae had raised an eyebrow at his ‘hobby’ but let it go. The next morning, Kyuhyun woke to an envelope with a thick pile of notes in it.

 

Kyuhyun had binned the money and went for his first shift.

 

Now that it had been three days since his life went completely out of his control, Kyuhyun was quite happy to continue like this. The only time he saw Donghae was in the late evening when Kyuhyun would make sure he’s back from work to not arouse the male’s suspicion. It was during that brief hour where Donghae made the effort to converse with him, which would then end in disaster because neither one of them really wanted to talk and they would end up swapping barely concealed insults at each other, that Kyuhyun would try to analyse the male, see what made him tick, how the male thought things through.

 

You have to know your enemy of course, and Kyuhyun is an excellent student.

 

Lounging in the living area, trying hard to make sense of the drama playing on the ridiculously big television, Kyuhyun almost jumps out of his skin at hearing the front door slam shut.

 

Leaning his head back, he waits until he can see Donghae emerge, betting on the male’s emotions.

 

Usually he is aloof at the beginning, but by the end of speaking with Kyuhyun he is almost cold with anger.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyebrows shoot to his hair at seeing the blood.

 

Donghae storms past, hand covering his nose, and Kyuhyun’s eyes follows, the open plan of the house allowing him to keep the male in sight. “Who have you pissed off?” he calls.

 

Donghae doesn’t answer, the sound of the tap running full stream, forcing Kyuhyun off the sofa to get an answer himself.

 

He sees the male gently cleaning his nose, a wad of kitchen paper helping stop the flow of blood which actually looks to have stopped already.

 

Kyuhyun leans against the cold white wall. “I guess you’re not an enforcer.”

 

Donghae glare shuts him up.

 

Kyuhyun smirks, watching as the male grimaces, unable to hold his tongue. “So you’re what then? Heechul is the head, your other brother is probably learning to take over in case Heechul pegs it, and so that leaves you doing....what?”

 

“Not in the mood,” Donghae warns, voice thick, and the tap runs a little slower.

 

“What a shame,” Kyuhyun says sadly, sarcasm tingeing it. “I wasn’t in the mood to marry you but I had to.”

 

Donghae slams off the tap, the sudden silence in the kitchen causing Kyuhyun’s gut to tighten a little, reading the tense atmosphere.

 

“I’m getting really tired of the victim act,” Donghae speaks slowly, enunciating more than he does because of speaking so lowly.

 

Kyuhyun meets the male’s gaze head on. “You would think you’ve had years to become numb to it since your family has played it for years.”

 

Donghae’s brown eyes flash with anger, and Kyuhyun makes a firm note that the male’s weakness is indeed his family.

 

“At least I’m not a coward,” Donghae hisses, hands gripping the edges of the counter.

 

“No. You’re just being used.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t even flinch as Donghae rounds the counter and gets into his personal space.

 

“You know nothing about me,” Donghae warns, his words taking on a very thick edge of anger. “You know nothing about this world anymore, Cho, and if you want to survive it, you better think twice about how you treat me.”

 

“I’m sorry, your highness,” Kyuhyun mocks, watching those brown eyes become more pissed. “I forgot what the rules are, oh, that’s right, you never told me them.”

 

Kyuhyun hisses as he’s shoved back to the wall, his spine connecting with it.

 

“You want to survive this on your own?” Donghae asks, air puffing out onto Kyuhyun’s face as his hand stay clenched around the front of Kyuhyun’s hoodie.

 

Kyuhyun forces himself to keep his hands to himself. “I’ve survived near all my life on my own; I don’t need you holding my hand, waiting to yank me down.”

 

Donghae abruptly lets him go, breaking the growing tension between them.

 

Without saying a word, Donghae leaves him and storms up the stairs.

 

Kyuhyun waits until the sharp slam of Donghae’s door before he lets out a slow exhale.

 

Weakness: family and pride.

 

Kyuhyun rights his hoodie as he heads back for the sofa. Donghae is your typical mobster, he rules only on loyalty and ego, and the reason why he’s come in with a blooded nose is probably because someone has threatened either one of those.

 

Kyuhyun has learnt not to rely on his memory of Donghae, the male who he remembers is nowhere to be seen in the Donghae he’s got now.

 

It’s why he’s had to push and press the male’s buttons, and now that he’s read the male carefully, he knows what to look out for, knows what makes him tick.

 

It was better to get the tension out of the way rather than have it build up and explode without any control.

 

Kyuhyun is in perfect control, whether the male realises it or not.

 

He just needs to know what the male does for the family. That’s the last missing piece.

 

 

 

 

After a long shift, and an even longer walk home, Kyuhyun was ready to just stay inside his room and ignore Donghae’s existence.

 

The male hadn’t left any money this morning, and Kyuhyun was pleased to see the male get his point after binning it for the last five days.

 

Groaning as he climbs up the steps of his home, the back of his legs aching, Kyuhyun is very nearly tempted to crawl up them.

 

As he slumps through the door, kicking off his shoes carelessly, Kyuhyun heads straight for the stairs, a hot shower calling for him.

 

He doesn’t get that far.

 

“What the fu-” Kyuhyun’s surprised curse is cut off as Leeteuk drags him back out of the door, minus the shoes.

 

“Didn’t Donghae tell you about tonight?” The male snaps, and Kyuhyun’s mind counts the days, trying to figure out what day he’s on.

 

Kyuhyun feels a cold sense of dread wash through him. Friday.

 

_“Make sure you have something decent for Friday. Something that doesn’t reek of poverty.”_

 

 “Where are you taking me?” Kyuhyun demands as he’s shoved through the gates, stumbling back at seeing the guards dressed in black standing near an expensive looking car.

 

Leeteuk shoves him forwards, and since his legs are so tired, he almost falls on his face as he tries to correct his balance.

 

One of the men grabs him, and the other opens the door for him to be roughly pushed inside.

 

As Kyuhyun awkwardly climbs over the seats to avoid his legs being taken off by the door, Leeteuk gets into the front, another guard getting into the driver’s seat.

 

Kyuhyun turns to see the other three getting into a black car behind them, and the car he’s in starts up and crawls forward.

 

“Where the fuck are you taking me?!” Kyuhyun demands, heart racing as he grabs Leeteuk’s seat, leaning forward.

 

“Seatbelt.”

 

“Fuck the seatbelt, tell me where-”

 

The driver slams the breaks on and Kyuhyun is shoved back into the seat.

 

He meets Leeteuk’s warning stare in the mirror. “Seatbelt.”

 

Kyuhyun yanks the blasted thing over him, securing him in. “Will you answer me now?” he asks tightly.

 

“You’ll find out when we get there.”

 

Kyuhyun clenches his hands into fists to prevent him from wrapping them around the frustrating male’s neck.

 

As they drive on, Kyuhyun tries to guess where they’re heading, since over the last five days he’s tried his hardest to get some of Seoul memorised.

 

He soon realises they’re staying in the area of upscale Gangnam, and Kyuhyun is very uncomfortable with that. It’s bad enough he lives in a posh neighbourhood where the neighbours give him the stink eye every morning when they see him in his very casual and well worn clothes, but to attend something catered for the rich and bratty?

 

Kyuhyun would rather eat chalk.

 

Kyuhyun is drawn out of his daze when Leeteuk’s arm holds something out to him.

 

“What’s this?” Kyuhyun asks, suspicious as he takes the box, meeting the male’s gaze in the mirror.

 

Leeteuk doesn’t answer, so Kyuhyun opens it.

 

And immediately snaps it shut. “Fuck no,” he growls out, throwing the small box back at the male.

 

“You will wear it,” Leeteuk states confidently, and Kyuhyun makes a disagreeing sound.

 

“I was forced to marry, there is no way in hell I am having that thing on my finger,” he snarls, disgusted.

 

Leeteuk gives him a challenging look, and Kyuhyun meets it head on with one of his own.

 

He _refuses_.

 

 

 

 

It feels like he can’t breathe.

 

Kyuhyun shrinks in on himself, heart pounding away as he catches the glimpses of old but not forgotten faces as he’s dragged away from the main entrance doors.

 

He’s fucked.

 

Truly fucked.

 

“Donghae has already brought your clothes, they’re in the suite.” Leeteuk says as Kyuhyun is power-walked through corridors, the distant sounds of soft jazz music like needles to his skin.

 

Kyuhyun glances at him. “What?”

 

Leeteuk stares at him, sees the panic building in his eyes, and smiles. “Welcome back, Cho.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t want to be welcomed back.

 

He wants to run.

 

Instead, he’s shoved into a suite where he’s met with two panicky females who promptly ignore him when they strip him of his jeans and hoodie.

 

As he’s manhandled into an outfit that screams of ‘overpriced’, Kyuhyun eventually manages to escape the fussing females to demand a moment to himself.

 

“It’s okay to be nervous,” one of them soothes, hands reaching for his long hair and he gently bats it away, staring.

 

“Donghae-ssi will take care of you since he knows how bad his admirers can get,” the other one chips in, causing Kyuhyun’s eyes to widen further with realisation.

 

“He’s announcing the marriage tonight?!”

 

 

 

 

“Leeteuk tells me that the kid had no idea about tonight,” Heechul murmurs into his ear, and Donghae straightens slightly as his older brother stands behind him.

 

“I told him.”

 

“Donghae...”

 

Donghae turns to face his brother, nodding in greeting at Siwon. “I know what I’m doing, Chul.”

 

“You better,” the male warns. “Tonight you’re putting our family’s name on the line, make it count.”

 

With that, Heechul brushes away with Siwon shadowing him.

 

Donghae grabs a drink from a passing waiter and takes a healthy gulp of the fizzy alcohol.

 

Looking over at the room full of high society and also other friendly families they associate with, Donghae’s poker face remains in place, ignoring the tittering going on about Donghae’s partner.

 

No one knows of Kyuhyun returning, and none in this room may recognise him since he had been a child when he and his sister were taken, so it makes the news of having the last remaining Cho taken by the Lee’s all the more a big deal.

 

The high society lot will think nothing of it, but the families will know. They will know what this marriage means, and will support their need to get revenge.

 

They may even step forward to help.

 

Donghae sees Sungmin heading for him and sighs at the look on his brother’s face.

 

“Everything is under control, Min,” Donghae says once Sungmin is close enough.

 

“I’m more worried about you than this stupid party,” Sungmin says, overly concerned.

 

Donghae shrugs as he takes another drink of the champagne.

 

Sungmin grabs his arm, halting him from drinking it in one. “Hae, you-”

 

“I need to do this,” Donghae stops him, voice gruff. “I need to prove to Heechul that I can.”

 

Donghae knows what the older male is thinking. Poor little Donghae, the one who was always left behind, the one who was moulded into being the face of the family, the one who was never given an important role but to keep ties open and to make new contacts.

 

Poor little Donghae, who is forced to wear a mask around his own brother, to pretend to be the person the male wants him to be.

 

Sungmin’s hand squeezes his elbow gently, eyes soothing him as he reads Donghae so well, like he’s always been able to do.

 

“I’m here,” the male tells him, voice firm yet soft. “You can turn to me for help.”

 

Donghae smiles slightly and nods his head ever so slightly, and Sungmin’s hand leaves him.

 

A ringing rushes around the room and Donghae glances to see that it’s coming from Heechul who is standing on a small platform so he can look over the crowd, a bunch of guards around and near him.

 

“Tonight is a special night for the Lee family,” Heechul begins, voice loud and proud. “My dear brother, someone who you all know very well, my dear Donghae has finally settled down.”

 

A few cheers and whistles sound at that and Donghae silently leaves Sungmin to head for the platform, knowing he will be summoned there soon enough.

 

“But tonight isn’t just about love being found and solidified, tonight is also the night that we remember those who we have lost, those who were taken from us, and those who walked away.”

 

Donghae swallows at that, the memory of his father hitting hard, and he sees a few other family members looking down.

 

Everyone notices Donghae’s arrival and Heechul beckons for him to join him. “I should really let Donghae do the talking, but you all know how tongue-tied he can get.”

 

Donghae’s controlled mask doesn’t even twitch at the joke as their guests’ chuckle.

 

Heechul wraps an arm over his shoulders, squeezing him close. “You’re happy, aren’t you?” he asks Donghae, the microphone picking it up for their audience.

 

Donghae turns on his trademark smile, and meets the eyes of all of their guests. “Never been happier, hyung.”

 

Heechul’s grin tightens slightly, but only Donghae notices it before he’s grinning to their guests. “Shall we finally tell them who it is before they die of anticipation?”

 

Donghae takes a deep breath, breaks away from Heechul as he looks over at the doors, sees Leeteuk and two family members waiting.

 

“Kyuhyun,” he calls through the microphone softly, eyes locked on the brown ones that are screaming fury. “Can you come here please?”

 

He keeps eye contact with the younger male, watches his body, how he tenses once they head through the parted crowd, shoulders straight back, head held high as he forces himself not to react to some of the shocked whispers.

 

Heechul moves away from him and Donghae waits for Kyuhyun to reach the platform before he reaches out a hand, eyes demanding the male to take it.

 

He does.

 

Smile back on; Donghae gently tugs the male to his side, trying hard not to grit his teeth. “Everyone, I would like to formally introduce you to my spouse, Cho Kyuhyun.”

 

A rumble rushes through the crowd immediately at that, and Donghae feels Kyuhyun stiffen.

 

He automatically strokes the back of the male’s hand with his thumb, watching a few of the other families as they stare at Kyuhyun.

 

He had been right; they’re going to try something. Their looks, their body language, scream it.

 

 Suddenly, Donghae doesn’t want them anywhere near the nervous male next to him.

 

It’s his job to break Kyuhyun; no one will try to help.

 

Donghae gently wraps his arm around the male’s waist loosely, ignoring the surprised intake Kyuhyun makes. “I hope you all will accept him and treat him accordingly, he is after all, someone very precious to me.”

 

Donghae glances to see Kyuhyun working hard to control his face. “That will be all. The party may begin,” he finishes, voice purposely bright, watching Kyuhyun closely as the male forces himself to look out into the crowd.

 

A round of applause starts, and Donghae turns back to their guests and bows slightly, Kyuhyun following a beat behind.

 

When they straighten, Donghae goes to lead Kyuhyun down from the platform, but Heechul’s voice stops them.

 

“Now, we can’t end it at that,” the male trills, and Donghae slowly looks over his shoulder to see a glint in the male’s eyes as he looks at them, holding the stand.

 

“I think we should see the happy couple show _just how happy they are_ ,” Heechul suggests slyly, but the look he’s giving Donghae is telling him he’s disappointed.

 

Donghae shakes his head, and moves to go down the steps.

 

“Don’t be shy, bro,” Heechul teases dangerously, and Donghae’s spine stiffens. “We’re all open-minded here.”

 

Donghae swallows, glances briefly to see Sungmin’s face amongst their family members, and sees the male’s helpless expression.

 

As Donghae moves to shield Kyuhyun so that he can pretend to kiss him, Kyuhyun is moving too.

 

Donghae gasps, suddenly being kissed by chapped lips.

 

Donghae’s arm around the male slackens and Kyuhyun gently cradles his face with one hand, hiding their mouths now that everyone has gasped at seeing them kiss. Once that hand is up and covering them, Kyuhyun’s lips put space between them, but still carries on to act like they’re kissing.

 

Donghae breaks the ‘kiss’, cheeks burning, and leads Kyuhyun off the platform to the sound of clapping and cheers.

 

As he leads Kyuhyun to a quieter and less crowded area, he glances over his shoulder to see Heechul staring at him.

 

He doesn’t know if the look in the male’s eyes means he’s satisfied, or if he’s disappointed.

 

Donghae lets Kyuhyun go as Heechul moves onto thanking people for coming and such.

 

Both look at each other, and then quickly look away.

 

“When can I take this off?” Kyuhyun hisses, uncomfortable.

 

Donghae glances down and sees Kyuhyun fiddling with a wedding band on his ring finger.

 

Donghae barely restrains the anger at seeing it. “Who gave you that?”

 

“Who do you think?”

 

Donghae shuts his eyes, a hot feeling burning in his chest as he tries to calm down. “Just leave it on for the party,” he grits out.

 

“I thought you said you would rather peel your skin off than do PDA with me?” Kyuhyun asks, and Donghae opens his eyes to see the male fidgeting with his clothes.

 

Donghae blinks, and takes a really good look at the male.

 

He had been so preoccupied on the male’s emotional state, rather than his actual dressed state.

 

He looked....good.

 

_Really_ good.

 

Donghae straightens, clearing his throat. “Have fun,” he says, turning to leave.

 

Kyuhyun immediately latches onto his wrist, eyes wide. “Where are you going?”

 

Donghae breaks the male’s hold. “You said you can survive on your own, so do it.”

 

Kyuhyun’s look of sheer terror should have made Donghae feel better, feel like he’s getting the upper hand.

 

But as he walks away, back into the crowd, why does he feel guilty?

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun avoids the older looking men who he remembers from his childhood, avoids any of the men actually as they watch his every move like a hawk.

 

He remembers what Yesung had said, about a lot of people who would love the chance to beat Kyuhyun, and tries his best to remain as cool and controlled as he can despite the pressing threatening aura he’s getting from some groups.

 

To his surprise, the only ones that do approach him are those who are the Lee’s family’s contacts within the high society world. Through carefully phrasing and excellent dodging, Kyuhyun learns Donghae’s true role within the Lee family.

 

“I am surprised he’s settled down so quickly,” a lady whose name Kyuhyun’s already forgotten says. “He always came across as someone who struggled with commitment.”

 

“You’ve caught a good one,” another winks at Kyuhyun, causing Kyuhyun to try not to start at the words. “A few of the ladies-”

 

“Just the ladies?” Kyuhyun asks casually, playing with his glass of champagne.

 

The girl blushes, smiling. “So you are aware of your spouse’s past then.”

 

Kyuhyun thinks he’s close to. “He was very short on the details,” he smiles back, causing them to laugh.

 

“I’m sure you have nothing to fear, especially since he’s chosen you,” another praises, tone slightly slurred. “Though, you’re someone who will be envied for a while now.”

 

“They’ll soon forget I exist,” he reassures, taking a sip of his drink.

 

They shake their head. “Nooo,” they chorus together. “You will be attending most of his events now he isn’t hiding you away.”

 

Kyuhyun very much disagrees with that and voices it.

 

“Donghae will take care of you,” they declare, misreading his disagreement. “He’s a good lad, despite the fact he’s a mobster.”

 

Kyuhyun feels someone brush up purposely behind him and glances over his shoulder to see a few men surround him and the women.

 

“Excuse me, ladies, but can we have a minute with him yet?” one of them asks charmingly, causing them to wave ahead as they say their goodbyes to Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun swallows. He knows this family.

 

“Cho Kyuhyun,” the older one says slowly, eyeing him up and down. “You’ve grown.”

 

“That’s what generally happens,” Kyuhyun retorts automatically, and kicks himself mentally when the atmosphere around them shifts.

 

“Do you remember me, lad?” The male demands, and Kyuhyun swallows slightly.

 

“You’re the Jin family,” Kyuhyun says slowly. “I only recognise your face though.”

 

“There will be a lot of things you won’t recognize in our world now,” the male warns, smirking. “You’re not equipped for this life no more, and you’re going to get eaten alive.”

 

Kyuhyun holds his glass tighter. “I don’t see how much it can change.”

 

“You’ll see,” the male says. “But I will give you some advice.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t know if he wants to hear it.

 

“Choose your friends wisely, Cho. A lot of people are baying for your blood and humiliation.”

 

Kyuhyun’s skin erupts with a cold prickling sensation at the warning, and the male bows his head slightly and moves away, taking his guards with him.

 

Kyuhyun downs all of his drink, nerves shot.

 

“Making friends?”

 

Kyuhyun almost chokes, coughing slightly as a tall and handsome male comes up to him.

 

“You could say that,” Kyuhyun murmurs, accepting the napkin to clean his chin.

 

“Mobsters are generally hard to get along with,” the male says, and Kyuhyun studies the male, trying to see if he can place him.

 

“You don’t know me,” the male laughs, seeing Kyuhyun’s gaze. “I’m just your regular rich boy.”

 

“And you’re not Korean.”

 

The male raises a perfectly arched eyebrow at that, not at all offended. “You would be correct, and the only one to ever figure it out on the first meeting.”

 

Kyuhyun feels a whole lot more at ease now.

 

“Nice to meet you....?” Kyuhyun begins, offering his hand.

 

The male’s smile widens, accepting the handshake. “Zhou Mi.”

 

Kyuhyun grins himself, feeling the male slightly squeeze his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“So, how is married life?” Zhou Mi asks, hiding his smile behind the cocktail drink he’s sipping on.

 

Kyuhyun places his empty glass on a passing waiter’s tray. “Not what I had expected.”

 

“No honeymoon phase?”

 

Kyuhyun gives the male a look that has him laughing.

 

“Sorry,” Zhou Mi apologises, chuckling still. “I’m sure it will get easier.”

 

Kyuhyun looks around him, sees the Lee’s family members monitoring him. “Let’s hope so.”

 

“Mobsters,” Zhou Mi says lightly, following his gaze. “They’re an interesting breed.”

 

Kyuhyun scoffs at that. “You sound well versed on them.”

 

“What can I say, they interest me.”

 

“Most people would run once they learned they were within distance of one,” Kyuhyun says, looking back at the tall slim male.

 

The male’s grin is a playful one. “I like to live dangerously it seems.”

 

Kyuhyun laughs, accepting the drink Zhou Mi gets from a passing waitress.

 

“Cheers,” he says, clinking their glasses together.

 

_“Friends?”_ Zhou Mi says in Chinese with a slight smirk, and Kyuhyun instinctively understands his second language.

 

Kyuhyun smirks back.

 

_“Friends.”_

 

 

 

 

Donghae watches Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi from a little away.

 

He had been about to step in when the Jin boss had approached Kyuhyun, but the male had surprisingly kept himself together.

 

Kyuhyun’s claim of survival was being proven, and Donghae didn’t like it.

 

It would make it harder for him to break him.

 

He needed a better route, a quicker one.

 

Seeing the two of them clink their glasses together, Donghae snorts to himself, nibbling on his lip as he avoids getting another drink since he’s already had two and had drank them in quick succession.

 

Donghae stills, tongue lightly running over his bottom lip.

 

He can still feel the slight ghost sensation of Kyuhyun’s chapped lips.

 

Donghae watches the male closer.

 

Kyuhyun was right. He _knew_ how to survive.

 

But so does Donghae.

 

He’s been given everything they have on the male, and he has his own memoires of the male when they were younger.

 

He’s got a new improved route to try.

 

And it will work.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser! (because I'm evil)
> 
>  
> 
> _“How much longer do you have to show me off?” Kyuhyun grits out._
> 
> _Donghae doesn’t answer him._
> 
> _Kyuhyun snaps to glare at him. “Well?”_
> 
> _“I said, lose the attitude,” Donghae repeats again, eyes firmly on the road._
> 
> _“I’ll lose the attitude when you stop using me as bait.”_
> 
> _Donghae’s eyes snap over at that. “Excuse me?”_
> 
> _“Were your skills getting rusty?” Kyuhyun asks purposely, tone pitifully sarcastic. “Instead of leaving me as a mystery, you’re parading me around your cliques.”_
> 
> _“You are to do as I want because you have no other choice, Cho,” Donghae reminds him, tone sharp. “You are bound to me, not the other way around.”_
> 
> _“So that’s a yes.”_
> 
> _Donghae floors the gas, the light green, and the sudden acceleration slams Kyuhyun back against his seat._
> 
> _Kyuhyun tries to hide his sudden spike in anxiety at the speed. “Oh so now you want to kill me?”_
> 
> _“Believe me, Cho; I wouldn’t use a car to do that if I wanted you dead.”_
> 
>  


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun ignores the male as he comes into the living room, laptop in hand as he settles on the other sofa from where Kyuhyun is lounging on the corner sofa that was pressed against the glass wall, showing the small dotted lights they have in their yard against the thick black blanket of the night.

 

Kyuhyun switches the channel to a talk show, settling further as Donghae starts typing away. They had been forced to have a ‘honeymoon’ period, to keep up appearances for the sake of Donghae’s connection and role within the mingling of high society.

 

Kyuhyun would still go out to work, ignoring Donghae’s not so subtle comments of him to keep a low profile, and would come back tired and play a dance of avoidance with the older male.

 

Since the announcement party two days ago, neither have really spoke to each other. Kyuhyun makes sure that when Donghae comes into the room, he is going out of it soon after.

 

Glancing to see the male chewing on his lip in concentration as he types, Kyuhyun turns the TV off, getting ready to leave.

 

“I never did say sorry,” Donghae starts suddenly, surprising Kyuhyun.

 

“Huh?” Kyuhyun says, lost.

 

Donghae looks up at him, pausing his typing. “Your sister. I never once offered my condolences.”

 

Kyuhyun swallows, standing unsurely. “I wasn’t expecting you to.”

 

“That doesn’t matter. You lost your last remaining family member,” Donghae says, still looking up at him.

 

Kyuhyun feels his cheeks warm slightly, the male’s sincerity coming through. “Isn’t this going against your vendetta against me?”

 

Donghae looks down at his screen again. “Death of a loved one is something no one should have to go through.”

 

Kyuhyun stares at him at that.

 

Donghae looks up when he realises Kyuhyun is still standing there. “Problem?”

 

“I’m trying to figure you out.”

 

Donghae’s lips tug slightly. “I’m an open book. I remember you saying so all of those years ago.”

 

Kyuhyun slowly sits back down. “So you do remember.”

 

Donghae snorts. “Of course I remember. You were practically shoved at me to play with.”

 

“It was because of us that our families truly started to integrate more,” Kyuhyun says, thinking back. “Looking back at it, it’s like we were the test.”

 

Donghae grins, nodding. “I remember the first day I met you. I was told to be on my best behaviour, to pay attention to you since you were our guest, and not wander off with you on the estate.”

 

“We still did,” Kyuhyun smiles, the memory coming back to him. “You basically dragged me to that creepy shed.”

 

“You weren’t complaining.”

 

“I was painfully shy,” Kyuhyun states firmly. “Plus your family was huge compared to my own, the second I saw just how big your estate was and some of the members around it, I froze.”

 

“You were only....”

 

“I had just gone eight,” Kyuhyun tells him, causing Donghae to frown. “What?”

 

“I thought you were older than that,” the male says.

 

“I was ten when me and my sister were taken,” he reminds the male, the topic of his removal from their world making the casual atmosphere drop a little as he waits for Donghae’s reaction.

 

“Did you know?” Donghae asks, curious and not at all hostile.

 

Kyuhyun eyes him. “About my father’s decision?” Donghae nods. “Not until the night we left, where he came and told us himself before he made a distraction to divert your attention.”

 

Donghae’s eyes have a faraway look to them. “I remember lying in my bed, just about to drift off, when the alarms started blaring through the estate, signalling the fire.”

 

Kyuhyun tilts his head slightly, confused. “Fire?”

 

Donghae nods. “He was clever about it, your father. He only got them to target the part of the estate, but close enough to me and my brothers for my father to be pissed at the attack. The fire was just the start though, because then your father’s outsourced lackies went to the papers, revealing intimate details of my father’s work.”

 

“I only know the bare amount,” Kyuhyun says as he leans back to the sofa. “We were kept in a bubble, which soon popped when the money stopped coming through and our guardian abandoned us.”

 

“The day your father went into hiding and his accounts were legally seized,” Donghae says, causing Kyuhyun to nod. “Your father destroyed his name in order to try and bring down my family.”

 

“I don’t know his motive if that’s what you’re hoping for,” Kyuhyun warns. “I’ve always assumed he was doing it to free my sister from the marriage he had agreed on, and to avoid having his son follow down the same path as him.”

 

“He never said?”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “The night he sent us away, all he said was that he was doing it because he loves us and he doesn’t want to live like this anymore.”

 

“When we found him, his lips were sealed, so like you, we have assumed different motives too.”

 

“For years I wondered why he suddenly uprooted us and destroyed his life’s work,” Kyuhyun says, tapping his thigh. “And everything I came up with just never felt it was enough.”

 

“Parents do crazy shit,” Donghae sighs, putting the laptop onto the seat beside him as he changes into a comfortable position. “Just look at my own, he made Heechul take his position before he was even fully trained to do so.”

 

“Explains his impulsive ways,” Kyuhyun mumbles, bitter.

 

“The world has changed,” Donghae says, thoughtful. “It no longer revolves around being the most brutest and intimidating, but now you have to be clever, to know how to connect, to see where the true money and gain is. Newer families are frequent now, and they are hungry. For us to remain at the top, we have to be inventive and also brutal.”

 

“In other words, no weakness.”

 

“No family should have a weakness, Kyuhyun,” Donghae says with a slight smirk. “You’ve forgotten your training.”

 

“My father’s weakness was his guilt,” Kyuhyun says, ignoring the comment. “Yours is greed.”

 

“Was,” Donghae corrects. “Heechul has made sure to get rid of any weakness our family may have.”

 

“Me,” Kyuhyun says bluntly, causing Donghae to nod.

 

“You were a very loose end, but not anymore. No one will be able to use the Cho’s betrayal against us now we have a Cho within the family.”

 

Kyuhyun knew this, but to have it said so openly makes his skin tighten, his heart thud erratically. “And now I’m nothing more than just a hostage, forced to play a role, to keep your family where they are.”

 

“It’s the way of our world,” Donghae says softly, head resting on the thick sofa cushions. “Reputation and wealth is key now, strength a close second.”

 

“I should have just remained in China,” Kyuhyun says sourly. “It’s fucked up.”

 

Donghae slips him an amused smile. “Welcome back.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t say anything for a little while as he thinks over what they’ve talked about, Donghae going back to his laptop at a lazy angle.

 

It makes sense that their world has changed, the laws are more determined than ever to put away mob members and to break down families and illegal organisations, the gambling ones being the main.

 

It should be a relief that violence isn’t at the core anymore, but it makes Kyuhyun feel off balanced because that is what he knows, what he has experienced near enough through his life.

 

Kyuhyun knows how to survive, has done so countless of times, but this is new territory where status and money means more than how hard you can smack someone, how much blood you can bring forth.

 

And he’s around the perfect master.

 

Kyuhyun had almost scoffed at Donghae’s role within the family, but if you really think about it, he has the most important role. He’s the one out there finding and building his family’s connections and status with Heechul standing behind him, waiting to take over to mould it to how they need it.

 

Donghae is in a very powerful position and Kyuhyun wonders if the male truly knows it since he seems to be very unaware about it, as if it’s a job he rather not have.

 

Kyuhyun glances back at the male. “Thank you,” he says softly, almost wanting to take back the words immediately.

 

Donghae glances at him. “For?”

 

“Offering your condolences,” Kyuhyun says in a rush, wishing he never said anything now.  

 

Donghae’s eyes soften. “Like I said, losing a loved one is something I would never wish on a person.”

 

“Even your enemy?”

 

Donghae locks gazes with him.

 

“Even my enemy.”

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun’s skin feels like it’s going to crack at how tight it feels as he works to keep a polite smile on his face.

 

Turns out the ladies had been right; Donghae had to take him to events now that he was no longer a bachelor.

 

Kyuhyun held his glass of expensive wine and tracked his ‘spouse’.

 

They’ve only been here twenty minutes and Donghae had been swooped away from him the moment they stepped through the door.

 

Kyuhyun eyes the crowd of bodies, nose scrunching slightly at the smell of wealth and badly chosen perfumes.

 

_“Who put the bride in the corner?”_

 

Kyuhyun whirls around at the word ‘bride’, almost hissing before his brain registered the language used.

 

Zhou Mi’s amused smile has him relaxing. “You’re everywhere, aren’t you?” Kyuhyun scoffs, going back to look at the crowd, easily picking Donghae’s profile out.

 

“This is my life,” Zhou Mi says as he comes to stand beside him. “Networking is key.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t say anything, just watches how Donghae interacts with people, seeing the way the older male smiles, his shoulders at ease as he talks, one hand casually in his trouser’s pocket, the other holding a half full glass of wine.

 

The couple he’s talking to laugh, causing Donghae to grin, pleased.

 

“He’s hard to hate,” Zhou Mi says causally, causing Kyuhyun to peer at him slightly. “Your husband.”

 

“Because of his face?”

 

Zhou Mi smirks slightly. “Because he knows how to wrap someone around his very finger.”

 

Kyuhyun looks back at the male, snorting slightly.

 

_“So he hasn’t got you wrapped around his finger yet?”_

 

Kyuhyun slowly brings his glass to his lips, not looking back at Zhou Mi as he watches Donghae move onto someone else. _“No, he hasn’t.”_

 

Zhou Mi takes a drink of his own wine, humming slightly after. “Interesting.”

 

Donghae starts to look around the room as he listens to the male he’s just started talking to, and Kyuhyun waits for the male to find him.

 

Kyuhyun watches the split second of panic cross over the male’s expression when Donghae fails to find him.

 

_“He won’t ever have me wrapped around his finger,”_ Kyuhyun assures, smirking behind the glass as he locks gazes with Donghae.

 

Zhou Mi makes a soft sound, and Kyuhyun breaks the eye contact with the male by turning his back to him. “How about you teach me some of your networking ways?” he suggests, feeling the male’s gaze burn his back.

 

Zhou Mi eyes sparkle and he nods, gesturing for Kyuhyun to step ahead of him. “That I can do.”

 

Kyuhyun spends the next fifteen minutes schmoozing with high society, accepting the compliments of his marriage to Donghae and how they make an interesting couple, and avoiding Donghae’s demanding stare.

 

“Forgive me, but I would never have thought Donghae would have settled with a man,” a female Zhou Mi had introduced him to says bluntly, and Kyuhyun raises a slight eyebrow, playing his role perfectly.

 

“Did that come from a place of envy or...?” Kyuhyun lightly says, but his tone just a little insulted to make the woman flush red, shaking her head quickly.

 

“I assumed his family would marry into the Jung family,” she says quickly. “I know your new family has a lot, but the Jung’s offer more-”

 

Kyuhyun fights off the urge to smirk, and frowns, cutting over her. “Okay now I think you’re being intentionally insulting?”

 

The woman almost sloshes her drink as she waves her hands no. “I-No, no, no. It’s just what I have heard!”

 

“Maybe the Jung family were offering a marriage to the eldest son,” Kyuhyun says lightly taking a small sip of his wine, hoping his memory still serves true.

 

“Y-he wouldn’t marry like that,” the woman says loosely without thinking, unable to compose herself.

 

“He wouldn’t marry because of the gender, or because of my family?” Kyuhyun asks, tone low, gaze strong.

 

The woman’s face turns stricken. “I-”

 

“Tell me,” Kyuhyun continues, stepping close as a couple walk by him, allowing him to step into her personal space almost. “What have you been hearing about my family?”

 

“I didn’t mean to offend you,” she rushes out, completely panicked.

 

“So tell me,” he demands, and the woman swallows at it.

 

“That you’re in debt,” she rushes out in a whispered rush, as if she didn’t dare to speak higher. “That the reason why Donghae has started meeting the Jung’s was to arrange a deal, a partnership.”

 

“Debt?” Kyuhyun growls out, and the woman looks at him a plea in her eyes. “Have these rumours been around long?”

 

She shakes her head. “No!”

 

“Good,” Kyuhyun breathes, easing back from her slightly, his perfect smile still fixed as he continues to play the role of a defensive spouse. “Now, you will inform me of whom you heard them from.”

 

The woman hastily gives him a few names, and Kyuhyun nods, and sees the slightly widening of her eyes as she stares over his shoulder.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t have the chance to see who it is; arms circle around him from behind, an unfamiliar body pressing close.

 

Kyuhyun forces himself not to break character as Donghae’s scent wraps around him like a cold restrictive chain.

 

“May I have him back?” he says lightly, teasingly.

 

The woman tries hard not to look too relieved as she bows, saying her goodbyes.

 

Kyuhyun tracks the female, counting down the seconds for Donghae to let him go.

 

Only he doesn’t.

 

Kyuhyun moves to break his hold and hears Donghae murmur a sharp warning in his ear as another couple approaches them, cooing at their display of skinship.

 

Kyuhyun swallows thickly, body burning as he forces himself to play nice.

 

“It’s so nice to see you settled, Donghae,” the male teases, holding the female close to him as she nods. “You both look perfect for each other.”

 

Kyuhyun tenses at the comment, and Donghae holds him tighter in warning as he gently snuggles against him. “He was hard to catch,” Donghae comments.

 

They both laugh, none the wiser at how true Donghae’s words were.

 

“May I be excused?” Kyuhyun forces to ask politely, turning slightly to break Donghae’s hold.

 

He glares at the male, grabbing his arm for balance as Donghae tugs him back to him, his back to their audience.

 

“We’re leaving now anyway,” Donghae tells him sweetly, before his gaze moves to look passed Kyuhyun. “It was a wonderful party, hyung, but I’m afraid we have other things to attend to.”

 

As the host wishes them a goodbye and another compliment on their marriage, Kyuhyun is forced to hold Donghae’s hand to keep up the show as they leave.

 

He catches Zhou Mi eye before he leaves, sees the male’s amused smirk behind his glass.

 

Kyuhyun stands straighter, and digs his nails into the male’s hand.

 

Once they’re outside, waiting for Donghae’s sleek black car to be brought to them, Kyuhyun tries to free himself from the male’s hand.

 

Donghae tugs him to him sharply, his eyes a clear warning as his other hand comes to cup his cheek.

 

Kyuhyun dodges the kiss and bristles as he hears voices come from behind them, all murmuring about Donghae and his marriage, as Donghae forces a brief kiss to his cheek.

 

Kyuhyun stares hard at the pavement, counting down to calm, as Donghae calls back a tight farewell now that the show has been done.

 

Once they’re in the car, it all changes.

 

Kyuhyun ignores the male, hands fisted as Donghae drives.

 

“Lose the attitude.”

 

Kyuhyun starts to grind his teeth, ignoring the male.

 

They slow for a red light.

 

“How much longer do you have to show me off?” Kyuhyun grits out.

 

Donghae doesn’t answer him.

 

Kyuhyun snaps to glare at him. “Well?”

 

“I said, lose the attitude,” Donghae repeats again, eyes firmly on the road.

 

“I’ll lose the attitude when you stop using me as bait.”

 

Donghae’s eyes snap over at that. “Excuse me?”

 

“Were your skills getting rusty?” Kyuhyun asks purposely, tone pitifully sarcastic. “Instead of leaving me as a mystery, you’re parading me around your cliques.”

 

“You are to do as I want because you have no other choice, Cho,” Donghae reminds him, tone sharp.  “You are bound to me, not the other way around.”

 

“So that’s a yes.”

 

Donghae floors the gas, the light green, and the sudden acceleration slams Kyuhyun back against his seat.

 

Kyuhyun tries to hide his sudden spike in anxiety at the speed. “Oh so now you want to kill me?”

 

“Believe me, Cho; I wouldn’t use a car to do that if I wanted you dead.”

 

“Try telling that to the speed meter.”

 

Donghae glances at him, perfectly in control, and Kyuhyun tenses further at seeing his distracted look. “Interesting.”

 

“What?” Kyuhyun snaps, the sides of his neck burning as he tries to hide his fear.

 

Kyuhyun just barely manages to muffle his intake of air as Donghae turns sharply, heading back to their neighbourhood.

 

“I don’t seem to remember you being this scared when we were kids.”

 

“That was before I was nearly in a car crash,” Kyuhyun snaps out, hands tight on the door. “That was before I lost my sister to an accident involving ridiculous speeds and cocky bastards.”

 

The car slows at that.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart doesn’t.

 

They drive in silence as Kyuhyun calms down.

 

“Sorry,” he hears Donghae mutter and Kyuhyun chews on his lip, keeping silent.

 

He still doesn’t speak when the male reverses into the parking space outside the house.

 

“Cho-”

 

Kyuhyun’s yanking off his seatbelt and shoving the door open before Donghae can even get the next word out, and slamming it shut.

 

He hears Donghae rush to follow him, the slamming off his own door and the beeping of it locking as Kyuhyun punches in the code to open the gate.

 

He slams it shut, Donghae catching it, and he takes the steps two at a time to put as much space between him and the calling male behind him.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t bother taking off his shoes, needing to get away, when Donghae finally catches him in the living room.

 

Kyuhyun shoves the male, Donghae’s hand on his elbow falling away.

 

“I’m sorry, okay!” Donghae says before Kyuhyun can. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

 

Kyuhyun turns to walk away at that, his scoff loud and clear.

 

Donghae races in front of him, blocking his way. “Look-”

 

“Move.”

 

“Cho-”

 

“Move.”

 

“Kyuhyun-”

 

Kyuhyun shoves the male from him, the sting of tears burning his eyes as Donghae looks at him with horrified shock. “This is what you wanted, wasn’t it?!” he spits at Donghae, chest tightening, making it sound more choked.

 

“No!”

 

Kyuhyun makes to leave and Donghae grabs him by his arms, eyes desperate. “Kyuhyun, breathe,” he urges as Kyuhyun’s sobs come quicker.

 

Kyuhyun fights off the male, ignoring the pain in his chest, the tears running down his cheeks. “Let me leave so I can put my sister’s death back from where you’ve clawed it from.”

 

Donghae’s cheeks turn pink, eyes dropping as do his hands as a look of shame graces his face.

 

Kyuhyun stares at the male, struggling to catch his breath, his lungs feeling like an elastic band was wrapped around them.

 

“Well done, Donghae. You’ve found my weakness,” he whispers, voice catching.

 

Donghae flinches from him as he hurries up the stairs and to his room.

 

Once the door is locked behind him, Kyuhyun clutches at his chest, forcing himself to breathe properly as he rushes to his bathroom.

 

As he upturns his travel bag on the counter, Kyuhyun runs the tap fast as his hands scramble to take his medication for moments like this, the sound of the tap covering the racket he is making.

 

Kyuhyun stares at his reflection as he corrects his breathing, stares at the streak marks left by the tears on his pale cheeks.

 

Kyuhyun’s chest loosens, no longer restrictive, the constrictive band around his lungs breaking, and his heart finally calms down.

 

He smiles at his reflection, proud as he continues to breathe in small long inhales.

 

He hides his medication again, turns off the tap, and leaves the bathroom just as the sound of someone approaching his room comes.

 

Kyuhyun waits, silent.

 

After a minute, he hears a soft sigh, and then the sound of retreat.

 

Kyuhyun smiles to himself, pleased.

 

His plan had worked.

 

 

 

 

Donghae chews his lip some more, glances up at the landing from where he’s sitting at the table, and looks at down at his watch on his wrist.

 

Kyuhyun has been in his room all night.

 

Donghae looks at the food he had order fifteen minutes ago, sees it getting colder and colder, and feels sick.

 

He hadn’t meant what had happened earlier.

 

He was meant to break the younger male, but he would _never_ use his sister’s death against him. That was too cruel, even for Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun just gets under his skin with his sarcastic remarks, and Donghae isn’t used to someone being so openly unafraid of him, despite knowing who and what he was.

 

Seeing his phone screen flash with an incoming call, Donghae watches as it rings silently on the table in front of him.

 

Bracing himself, he answers it.

 

_“I’m hearing pleasant things about your spouse,_ ” Heechul’s dry voice comes through the call.

 

“I have to maintain a show, hyung.”

 

_“And you’re making it spectacular, but that is not what I ordered you to do.”_

 

Donghae clenches his fist, eyes locked on the black table.

 

_“You’ve had a week, and yet I have yet to get an update from you, Donghae.”_

 

“A week isn’t that long,” Donghae comments, and he hears his brother’s breathing change slightly, his annoyance spiking.

 

_“A week is long enough to find a weakness,”_ Heechul growls slowly. _“Now, have you?”_

 

Donghae’s eyes flicker up to the landing, to the door on the far right.

 

_“Donghae...have you found a weakness in Cho?”_

 

“No.”

 

He hears something being roughly shoved over the phone, the sound of something falling.

 

_“You’ve had a week,”_ Heechul hisses, anger evident. _“You’re not slow in your work, why are you slacking now?”_

 

Donghae glances away from the door, hand cracking at how tight his fist is. “Cho is different, hyung. He’s had his father’s training; he knows how the game is played, which means I’ve had to approach from a different direction.”

 

_“I didn’t ask for an excuse, Donghae. Get it done.”_

 

Donghae can almost taste blood in his mouth from how much anger and humiliation is rushing through him as his brother hangs up on him.

 

Hearing the click of the door, Donghae glances up to see Kyuhyun slipping from his room, shutting it quietly behind him.

 

He catches the male’s gaze as Kyuhyun looks down from the landing.

 

He’s very aware of the fact he’s just lied to his brother, but Donghae meant it. He was not using the death of Kyuhyun’s sister against him.

 

Donghae breaks the eye contact and silently unpacks the food, only a small amount of steam escaping from the tubs that are still warm.

 

“Peace offering?” Kyuhyun asks lightly, but Donghae can hear the slight tightness to his words.

 

Donghae bins the packaging. “I didn’t know what you liked, so I ordered a bit of everything.”

 

Kyuhyun sits down at the table, studying the food. “How do I know they’re not laced with poison?”

 

Donghae bites back the knee-jerk reaction of defending himself and instead grabs a pair of chopsticks, sits near Kyuhyun, and brings the dishes close to him and takes bites from each dish.

 

Kyuhyun looks amused once he finishes the last dish. “You could have just said.”

 

“And have you not believe me?” Donghae says as he digs into the fourth dish he had tried as Kyuhyun picks up his chopsticks.

 

“Smart,” Kyuhyun says, and starts to eat the food.

 

Both lapse into a semi-awkward silence as they eat, and Donghae finds that he needs to apologise yet again, but afraid to go on that topic again in fear of upsetting Kyuhyun.

 

He keeps glancing at the younger male, sees the slight puffiness to his eyes from crying earlier, and feels like dirt all over again.

 

“Just say it.”

 

Donghae freezes, looking back at the younger male.

 

“You’ve already upset me, you may as well just get whatever it is out,” Kyuhyun sighs, reaching for his glass of water.

 

“And upset you again?” Donghae mumbles, eyes on his food.

 

He hears Kyuhyun swallow as he takes a long drink before the glass touches the table again. “Just say it, Donghae,” the male sighs softly, tired.

 

Donghae clutches his metal chopsticks, playing with the thick noodles in front of him. “I won’t use it,” he rushes out before he can think about it.

 

Kyuhyun remains silent, prompting him to look over at the male.

 

Kyuhyun’s face is wary, but curious. “You won’t use what?”

 

Donghae’s mouth feels dry, but his glass is empty and it will be rude to use Kyuhyun’s.

 

“Donghae...?”

 

“I won’t use your sister’s death against you,” Donghae clarifies, watching Kyuhyun’s wary brown eyes. “I won’t speak of it again.”

 

Donghae grabs his glass, chair screeching slightly on the polished floor as he hurries to get himself a drink, his heart racing slightly as he turns his back to the stunned male.

 

Donghae almost drinks all of it, desperate to get rid of the dry sticky feeling in his mouth, that he almost misses Kyuhyun’s whisper.

 

Heat tickles the back of his neck, and he stops drinking the water so fast as he hears Kyuhyun bin some of the empty food cartons, listening to the sound of the male walking back up the stairs, the click of his door opening and shutting signalling his departure.

 

The glass almost clatters to the counter as Donghae tries to believe he had heard the male correctly.

 

_“Thank you.”_

 

 Donghae breathes out slowly, still not believing it.

 

Donghae was the one who hurt him, and yet he was the one being thanked.

 

“This kid makes no sense,” he vents to himself, confused.

 

Moving back to finish up his meal, Donghae sees his phone light up again with a message notification this time.

 

Opening the message, Donghae confused thoughts revolving around Kyuhyun vanish to be replaced by frustrated anger.

 

_You have just one more week._

 

 

 

Due to his little meltdown and the acknowledgment that Donghae isn’t going to use his most obvious weakness, things in the house had changed slightly.

 

Kyuhyun was watching the male more, always catching the male look at him, even when they’re on opposite sides of a room with a hundred people between them, Donghae would still look for him.

 

At home, Kyuhyun didn’t leave the room as often as he did if Donghae entered it.

 

They started talking more, their insults to each other lessoning.

 

By the middle of the week, Kyuhyun was beginning to realize they were becoming comfortable with each other.

 

“Where did you find the money to buy something like that?” Donghae questions, watching as Kyuhyun comes down the stairs in a new outfit for the mixer they had to attend tonight.

 

Kyuhyun gives the male a look. “I do have savings.”

 

Donghae gives his look a once over, and Kyuhyun tries hard not to fidget under the male’s gaze.

 

“Savings?” Donghae repeats slowly, and Kyuhyun keeps his face controlled.

 

“You know, a load of cash that a bank looks after for you?”

 

Donghae’s brown eyes lose their suspicious edge to replaced by amusement. “Funny.”

 

“You’re the one who doesn’t know what savings are,” Kyuhyun snorts, keeping the joke going as he steps off the stairs.

 

“Wait a minute.”

 

Kyuhyun freezes, instantly thinking if he’s missed something, when he feels the touch of Donghae’s fingers at the back of his nape, tucking in the tag of the shirt.

 

Kyuhyun’s senses become immediately aware of how close the male is to him, feels the fingers lightly at the back of his collar as Donghae pats it down.

 

“Did you have a sly look?” Kyuhyun forces out, voice a little shaken as Donghae remains behind him.

 

“I don’t need to,” Donghae says softly, and Kyuhyun forces himself to look forward and not over his shoulder at the male.

 

Kyuhyun nods, swallowing, feeling the gaze on him.

 

“You have good taste,” Donghae compliments as he steps past Kyuhyun, breaking the slight tension between their silence as he grabs his car keys from the sofa.

 

Kyuhyun’s cheeks warm slightly, not used to being complimented by anyone, never mind by Donghae.

 

Donghae glances over his shoulder, and smirks. “No smart reply?”

 

Kyuhyun finds himself staring at the male, unable to say anything or break it.

 

Donghae’s brown eyes shift slightly, and Kyuhyun breaks eye contact, clearing his throat as he heads for the front entryway.

 

“We’re gonna be late,” he calls, hearing Donghae follow as he pushes the door open, the cold night air a welcome to Kyuhyun’s warm face.

 

Kyuhyun leaves the male to lock up, and heads down for the black car outside the gate.

 

As he takes in a deep breath, Kyuhyun makes a note to be more careful, to avoid arousing the male’s suspicion again.

 

As he gets into the passenger side, he sees Donghae coming down the steps through the gap he had left with the gate.

 

Kyuhyun almost jams his leg with the car door from staring.

 

 

 

 

Tonight’s event was a little different from what Kyuhyun is used to.

 

It was still jam-packed with wealthy and pompous people, but there was a different atmosphere.

 

For one, there were celebrities here; some that Kyuhyun recognised from dramas, some he didn’t have a clue. Secondly, it seemed Donghae was reluctant to leave him this time.

 

Kyuhyun briefly glanced down at their hands as Donghae politely talks to a two females who seem besotted by him.

 

He couldn’t understand why the male was still with him, why he had stopped Kyuhyun’s attempts of leaving, like they usually do when they come to events.

 

It made him curious, and his thirst for information prickling.

 

There had to be a reason why Donghae was sticking to him like glue, and Kyuhyun intended to find it.

 

Trying to sly his hand free again, Kyuhyun breathes in slowly when Donghae tightens his grip, thump pressing firmly on Kyuhyun’s hand.

 

“Now that is a constipated face.”

 

Kyuhyun’s head snaps up at the unexpected comment to see a very handsome male, the same height as him, standing before him, looking slightly amused.

 

Kyuhyun blinks. “Pardon?”

 

Donghae’s hand tries to subtly bring him closer, his talking with the girls done. “Changmin, I thought you had manners.”

 

Kyuhyun meets the male’s gaze, his name familiar. “Changmin?”

 

Changmin holds out his hand for Kyuhyun to shake. “Shim Changmin.”

 

Kyuhyun shakes the male’s hand, ignoring the vicelike grip on his hand from Donghae. “Kyuhyun,” he introduces himself, gaze sussing the male out as Changmin does the same.

 

“No last name?” Changmin teases, a quick glance to the male on Kyuhyun’s right. “Did he not take your last name?”

 

“What can I do for you, Changmin?” Donghae asks politely, ignoring the question.

 

Changmin looks back at Kyuhyun. “You married a bore.”

 

Kyuhyun laughs at that, liking the male already.

 

“He has his other charms,” Kyuhyun says, watching Changmin closely.

 

Before Changmin can respond, someone calls Donghae’s name urgently, promoting them to look to see an older male beckoning for Donghae to go over to him.

 

Donghae moves to leave, taking Kyuhyun with him.

 

Changmin’s hand latches itself on his elbow, stopping it. “Do you mind?” he asks Donghae politely, though the demand is obvious.

 

Donghae’s brown eyes harden, and Kyuhyun watches the whole thing with concealed interest and curiosity.

 

Donghae’s hand lets him go. “I’ll be back,” he tells Kyuhyun softly, though his hardened gaze remains on Changmin.

 

Changmin’s hand falls from Kyuhyun, smiling as Donghae unwillingly leaves Kyuhyun behind. “Remind me again why you married him?”

 

Kyuhyun turns so that when Donghae looks back over at them, he can only see Kyuhyun’s turned profile. “You’ve got me on my own, what is it that you want to say?” Kyuhyun asks bluntly, causing Changmin’s smile to grow.

 

“You’ve been digging,” the male causally says, eyes almost playful.

 

“You’ve been dealing rumours.”

 

“Ah, but it’s not a rumour if there is truth to it.”

 

Kyuhyun nods discreetly for the male to walk with him around the party, and Changmin leads the way.

 

“You’re the last Cho, right?” Changmin asks, their voices small, not carrying to others as they stick close to each other.

 

“And I have yet to know who you are exactly,” Kyuhyun answers back.

 

Changmin’s hand guides him, steering him from the main party area to the quieter area of the reception where a few huddles of loud conversation are taking place.

 

“I’m a model,” Changmin reveals easily. “But I have my connections.”

 

“A model with mob connections,” Kyuhyun snorts. “Why would a model need that type of connection?”

 

“The same connection you’re currently in,” Changmin retorts, and Kyuhyun’s amused grin slips slightly, things clicking into place.

 

“You’re involved with a Jung?” He asks carefully, quiet as they pause.

 

Changmin’s eyes answer him, and Kyuhyun swallows slightly.

 

“I have a proposition for you,” Changmin says, watching him carefully.

 

“I bet you do.”

 

Changmin’s smile twitches. “Do you know the Jung family, Kyuhyun?”

 

“I know of them.”

 

“The Lee family want to join forces by marriage, where mutual gain will benefit all, but I’m sure you can remember the last time they tried to merge their businesses with another family.”

 

Kyuhyun’s jaw tightens slightly. He nods.

 

“So you can imagine how....wary they are right now to make that partnership.”

 

Kyuhyun feels a coldness creep down his spine, causing him to straighten slightly. “Get to the point.”

 

Changmin chuckles slightly, edging closer to whisper in his ear. “We could free you, if you are willing to get your hands dirty.”

 

Kyuhyun meets the gaze of a male from across the room, sees the suspicion, and sees the elegant accessory on his suit to mark him as a Lee watcher.

 

Kyuhyun steps away.

 

Changmin’s expression shutters slightly at the nonverbal rejection.

 

“This isn’t my world anymore,” Kyuhyun states firmly.

 

“Shame,” Changmin says, expression anything from disappointment. “So you like being a pet?”

 

Kyuhyun ignores the insult. “They’ll get sick of me soon enough.”

 

“If you truly buy that then I was greatly mistaken about you.”

 

Kyuhyun smiles. “Sometimes, time is the greatest player. Just look at a game of chess. You need to bide your time, calculate your moves, and then get the end result you want in order to win.”

 

Changmin tilts his head slightly, expression intrigued. “I was mistaken.”

 

Kyuhyun raises an eyebrow at that.

 

Changmin bows his head slightly, turning to leave. “I’m sure we’ll no doubt meet again,” he says.

 

“No doubt,” Kyuhyun echoes.

 

Changmin leaves, but pauses before he’s too far away.

 

He looks over his shoulder at Kyuhyun. “Welcome back, Cho.”

 

Kyuhyun keeps his face perfectly controlled as he watches the male walk away.

 

When he looks over at the Lee watcher, the male looks away.

 

Kyuhyun smirks to himself as he turns and heads for the toilets down the corridor, satisfied with his meeting with the Jung’s little spy.

 

When he’s done with his business, he steps out of the restroom, only to be shoved back inside it.

 

Kyuhyun catches himself on the wall, his guard up immediately at seeing the three strangers locking the door.

 

“Let me guess, my father had pissed off one of your bosses and now you’re here to take it out on me?” Kyuhyun says, edging away from them, spying the sleek weapon under one of the male’s blazers.

 

“Get this boy a medal,” one of them retorts, voice like stone, and Kyuhyun spies his reflection in the mirrors, sees how vulnerable he’s looking compared to those three.

 

Kyuhyun forces himself to straighten, to not shrivel up with fear. “You do know that taking it on the son instead of the actual person is a little bit redundant.”

 

“Your mouth will become redundant if you don’t shut up.”

 

Kyuhyun starts to look at his options because it’s plainly obvious he’s about to defend himself from the thugs.

 

“Before we get to the beating, I would like to at least know the families behind it,” Kyuhyun sighs, annoyed, shifting carefully towards the sinks.

 

Two start to follow. “You-”

 

Kyuhyun lunges for the waste bin tucked between the sinks and throws all of his weight behind it as he smacks it into one of the male’s face before chucking it at the other surprised male, bits of tissue and rubbish flying as Kyuhyun dodges between them to meet the last one.

 

Kyuhyun ducks, grabs the male’s arm, twists, and slips his leg behind the male as he throws his weight into throwing the male off balanced before shoving him away and racing for the locked door.

 

He just manages to get it open before he’s grabbed and slammed into the marble wall of the restroom as the door slams shut.

 

Kyuhyun is too late in blocking, gets a sickening punch to his stomach that winds him, and as he’s hunched, he gets another sickening blow to the back of his head, knocking him to his hands and knees as he fights not to puke, his vision swimming.

 

Kyuhyun braces himself for the kicks to crack any bone they can meet when the door slams open again.

 

Kyuhyun sees about three pairs of feet before a lot more scuffling is happening, a lot of cussing and pained grunts before his vision focuses enough to see Yesung and another dragging the males out.

 

Kyuhyun looks down on the white polished floor.

 

His stomach clenches at seeing the sprays of blood, a tooth as well.

 

The door is shoved open again, jolting Kyuhyun as he instinctively moves to protect himself at the male coming for him.

 

Kyuhyun hisses along with the male he’s just smacked, cradling his fist since he had punched wrong, as well as cradling his bruised abdomen.

 

“Fuck me, your punch has gotten stronger,” Donghae groans in pain, holding his jaw, and Kyuhyun’s entire body floods with ice as he registers that the male who had been rushing at him had been Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun’s entire face burns the longer the male groans in pain, and he flutters uselessly in front of the male, trying to see the damage he’s done.

 

“Shut up and let me see if there is a bruise or something,” Kyuhyun snaps, though his voice doesn’t carry any heat.

 

Donghae’s eyes give him a cheeky glint through the discomfort. “Scared to have them out there think you beat me?”

 

Kyuhyun scoffs, tugging the male’s hand down. “With the way you acted earlier, they all probably think you’re the controlling one.”

 

“And this is why I wanted you near,” Donghae retorts, edging his face away from Kyuhyun’s prodding fingers, grimacing. “You haven’t broken my jaw, Kyuhyun, chill.”

 

Kyuhyun levels him with a look. “You knew this was going to happen?”

 

Donghae gives him an offended look. “I didn’t order this if that is what you’re hinting at.”

 

“Then what?”

 

“I knew some of the families would try something, and since tonight was basically a free pass since a lot of them weren’t invited, it allowed their dogs to be let out,” Donghae explains, finally getting sick of Kyuhyun prodding him and grabs his wrists. “Stop it.”

 

Kyuhyun looks down, hair covering his face a little as his body feels the effects of the adrenaline leaving his system fully.

 

Kyuhyun makes a soft sound, and Donghae’s arm immediately latches around him as his knees buckle. “Hey, you’re safe now,” the male rushes out softly as Kyuhyun’s body shakes a little.

 

Kyuhyun’s head is throbbing, stomach killing him, and yet he’s more relieved than anything. “I know.”

 

“Then-”

 

“Can we go?” Kyuhyun asks in a small voice, clinging to Donghae slightly, head still down.

 

Donghae’s arm fixes more securely around him, keeping him close to his side as he escorts him from the restroom.

 

Kyuhyun keeps his head down slightly, but enough to allow him to sweep his gaze over the concerned huddles of people.

 

His gaze lands on Changmin’s tall form at the back of it all, a glass to his lips.

 

He tilts his glass slightly at him, expression entertained.

 

As Donghae demands for his car to be brought this instant, Kyuhyun uses the male’s distraction to smile back before dipping his head and hiding his gaze properly, using Donghae to guide him.

 

Outside, he shudders against the male due to the bitter cold night air, and Donghae’s other hand automatically rubs his back, hugging him in the process.

 

Kyuhyun peeks over the male’s shoulder, looks through the glass, and sees Changmin turn away, laughing.

 

Kyuhyun holds on to the male tighter, hearing the older male murmur that it’s okay, and he’s safe.

 

Kyuhyun almost rolls his eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

Donghae paces the floor of his bedroom, furious.

 

“What are we paying you for if you are incapable of finding out the bastards who issued the hit?” Donghae snarls down the phone to his close friend and fellow family member.

 

_“I’ve checked my sources, Hae. I don’t know who issued the beating on Cho,”_ Hyukjae’s patient voice comes through. _“Calm down.”_

 

“I didn’t want him scared,” Donghae hisses, unable to do so. “Whoever has done this has fucked me over.”

 

_“Donghae, mate, you’re going to blow an artery if you don’t calm the fuck down.”_

 

Donghae hangs up. No point in the phone call if he wasn’t going to get what he was after.

 

Collapsing onto his bed, he lets out a long frustrated sigh.

 

Everything had been going perfectly. Kyuhyun was becoming more comfortable around him, allowing Donghae to worm his way under the male’s skin to bide his time until he truly started to play his game.

 

He isn’t stupid, he’s seen the lingering looks Kyuhyun is giving him, and the amount of time the younger male is willingly spending around Donghae now even if they just sit in silence.

 

He knows his attempts of carefully, and slyly, seducing the male is starting to have an effect.

 

But now this has happened, Kyuhyun won’t believe him. He has no reason to. He’s going to think Donghae set this up to trap him with fear, which is the exact opposite he wants to do.

 

“Fucks sake,” Donghae grinds out, so pissed off and frustrated.

 

He hears a gentle knock on his door, and he stops breathing, believing he had imagined it.

 

When it comes again, Donghae’s shooting off the bed.

 

“Hi...” Kyuhyun greets softly, the lighting from Donghae’s bedside lamp the only source, so it casts Kyuhyun’s face in soft shadows, highlighting the male’s slight vulnerable look in his eyes.

 

Donghae automatically welcomes the male inside.

 

Kyuhyun bows his head in thanks and quickly hurries inside as Donghae shuts the door.

 

Kyuhyun eyes the space curiously, seeing how it is almost the same as his own.

 

“Does your stomach still hurt?” Donghae asks as they both stand a little away from each other.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head, arms crossing slightly, making the baggy t-shirt he wears to bed to cling to him slightly.

 

“So...what’s up?”

 

“I think one of them has caused a muscle to be trapped in my back,” Kyuhyun says tightly, and it’s only then that Donghae notices the slight pained hunch the male has going on.

 

Donghae takes a step around him to inspect the male’s tensed back. “Where?”

 

Kyuhyun indicates to below his left shoulder blade, moving slowly. “Can you look?”

 

Donghae murmurs he will, and Kyuhyun braces himself as his hands gently touch the area, feeling for a reaction so he can untrap the nerve.

 

Kyuhyun hisses sharply, and Donghae swallows. “There?” he asks.

 

Kyuhyun nods.

 

Donghae steps closer, tries to ignore the male’s slight sweet scent from whatever he had used in the shower, and focuses his thumb on the area in circular motions.

 

Kyuhyun makes a pained sound and Donghae hastily backs off. “I’ll order-”

 

Donghae shuts himself up at the look he gets from the male from over his shoulder.

 

“Please?” Kyuhyun begs softly, a soft pink to his cheeks at doing so. “It’s going to be hard to sleep if I can’t move without being in pain.”

 

“And I could be doing more damage than good,” he pathetically says.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “It was helping.”

 

Donghae breathes in slowly, reminds him of his goal, and steps forward again. “Bear with it,” he murmurs as he holds Kyuhyun’s side with one hand, his other ready to massage the muscle free.

 

Kyuhyun nods, and Donghae’s hand touches the thin material of Kyuhyun t-shirt again.

 

Donghae focuses on Kyuhyun’s shoulder, the slight skin being revealed from the movement of his hand as well as how Kyuhyun is holding himself, and Donghae shakes his head slightly to focus on something other than how pale the male’s skin is compared to his own and how soft it looks.

 

Kyuhyun’s slight moan of relief has Donghae stiffening for two reasons. One, from shock, and two, from the unnecessary heat that rushes through his body at hearing such an innocent sound.

 

“Okay?” Donghae forces out, heart thumping from the burn of heat, hand paused, allowing him to feel Kyuhyun’s own warmth.

 

Kyuhyun nods, and Donghae gets back to work with a slight urgency to his movements as Kyuhyun fidgets slightly, his back getting more relaxed by the minute.

 

It takes another couple of minutes for him to realise that Kyuhyun has stopped appearing to be in pain, and instead looks very comfortable, his body no longer taunt with pain, but soft and relaxed.

 

It takes about a second for him to pick up on the breathy sounds Kyuhyun is making as he realises his hand has changed from a carefully rubbing to release a muscle, to a slow and slight squeezing one as he feels this part of Kyuhyun’s back.

 

Donghae’s mouth is parched, cheeks flushed, and the curling of arousal burning in his gut as he gently presses his thumb in to hear that slight hitch to Kyuhyun’s breathing again.

 

“Donghae...” Kyuhyun murmurs his name. and it’s like a kick to his stomach as it burns over his skin like a brand, that curl of arousal growing from the male’s soft but slightly rough voice.

 

Donghae pauses, tries not to dig his fingers on Kyuhyun’s side. “Hmm?”

 

“You can stop now.”

 

Donghae finds that he doesn’t really want to let the younger male go.

 

Donghae’s hands immediately drop from Kyuhyun at the thought, stepping away as Kyuhyun turns to face him.

 

Donghae doesn’t allow the male a chance to get a look at him as he heads for his bed. “Will that be all?” he calls as he bends for his phone.

 

Donghae hears movement, tries not to stiffen up with anticipation that maybe Kyuhyun is actually approaching him, and glances up from his phone to see Kyuhyun by the door.

 

“Thank you, again.” Kyuhyun says quietly, and Donghae hates the lightning now, it’s making the male look too tempting.

 

Donghae nods, and turns his back to get his bed ready to sleep in.

 

When he hears the gentle click of his door shutting, Donghae glances over his shoulder to make sure he is indeed alone, and let’s out a long quiet exhale.

 

He cannot desire Kyuhyun.

 

He just can’t.

 

 

 

 

“You can stay,” Donghae once again tells the younger, watching him.

 

Kyuhyun fixes his collar in the living room mirror. “But I don’t want to.”

 

Donghae shifts, for once needing just a little break from the show he’s having to put on. “You-”

 

“I’m a grown man, Donghae.” Kyuhyun huffs, annoyed now. “I’m over it.”

 

Donghae follows the male to the front door. “But-”

 

“Besides, Zhou Mi will be there.”

 

That shuts Donghae up.

 

Donghae’s worry is replaced by a bitter feeling. “Oh.”

 

Kyuhyun gives the male a curious look as he puts his shoes on. “What?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

“No, your tone implied something.”

 

Donghae grabs his car keys and tries not to barge past the male on his way out. “You can lock up this time.”

 

On his way to his car, he wonders when he can stop bringing Kyuhyun to his events.

 

 

 

 

Zhou Mi gives him a sympathetic look. “At least they didn’t touch your face.”

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes at the comment, completely at ease as he listens to the designer address the room.

 

The event they were at was one of the rare late afternoon ones. Donghae had played a part in this one; he was an investor to the fashion brand, so the late lunch event meant that he had to be separated from Kyuhyun as he played his role.

 

Kyuhyun wasn’t even surprised. Mobs will invest in anything they think they can control and use to their advantage.

 

“Your spouse is trying to get your attention.”

 

Kyuhyun breaks from his daydream, and scours of the room to see Donghae standing at the front, watching them.

 

Kyuhyun tilts his head slightly. “I don’t think he trusts you.”

 

“Me?” Zhou Mi says with a laugh, reclining back against his seat. “Nonsense. He doesn’t know me well enough to have an opinion on me.”

 

“He has enough to have an opinion on our friendship,” Kyuhyun casually says as he takes a small bite of the tasty food.

 

Zhou Mi’s eyes sparkle at that. “Do explain.”

 

“ _I think he may be jealous,_ ” Kyuhyun says, chewing slowly, reverting back to Chinese.

 

Zhou Mi’s grin almost falls at hearing that, astonishment in his gaze. “ _Jealous?_ ”

 

Kyuhyun hums, taking another bite.

 

_“You mean..._ ” Zhou Mi takes a glance at the male.

 

Both of them see the slight tensing of the male’s body, and Kyuhyun takes a sip of water as Zhou Mi looks back at him, expression wicked.

 

He shuffles his chair closer to Kyuhyun, angling so that he’s turned, elbow propped up on the table as he smirks at Kyuhyun who keeps a clear face. “ _Tell me how he reacts_.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes flicker back up to meet Donghae’s. “ _Nothing yet._ ”

 

Zhou Mi chuckles, loving the game as he leans closer, and Kyuhyun follows the male’s beckoning fingers.

 

“ _Maybe you don’t have your spouse as wrapped around your finger as you think_ ,” Zhou Mi whispers, and Kyuhyun’s eyes slowly flick back to Donghae’s.

 

“Donghae-ssi?” the female calls expectantly, and Kyuhyun’s lips slowly work into a small smile.

 

“Donghae-ssi?”

 

Kyuhyun tilts his head closer to Zhou Mi’s, face hidden slightly as he whispers back, “ _then why does he look like he’s ready to walk down from that stage and split us apart?_ ”

 

“Donghae-ssi, your speech?”

 

Kyuhyun gives Zhou Mi a playful teasing look as he pulls back, and Zhou Mi returns to sitting against his chair properly.

 

Kyuhyun accepts the little toast, their glasses clinking slightly, and he finally meets the burning gaze fixed on him.

 

Donghae’s standing at the microphone, expression tight, eyes dark.

 

Kyuhyun raises an expectant eyebrow at his delay, and watches how the male swallows.

 

Donghae finally starts his speech, his tone slightly rough and tight.

 

Kyuhyun feels a hand on his knee, breaks eye contact to see Zhou Mi smirking slightly, and it in turns make Kyuhyun smile, making a point to move his hand from the table to down on to his lap to squeeze the male’s hand.

 

Donghae’s abruptly stops talking, and when he glances to see why, the male is walking through the scattered tables, eyes locked on Kyuhyun, ignoring the audiences’ murmurs.

 

Zhou Mi’s hand flitters away as Kyuhyun gives the older male a confused look. “That was a short speech.”

 

Donghae says nothing as he drags the chair next to Kyuhyun and brings it closer, grabbing his hand and linking their fingers together and placing it on their table for all to see.

 

Kyuhyun hears Zhou Mi make a soft sound, and bites back his own smugness.

 

Throughout the event, Donghae doesn’t speak, nor does he let go of Kyuhyun’s hand.

 

But Kyuhyun feels the male’s angry jealous stare on him every time he leans closer to talk to Zhou Mi in hushed whispers.

 

“We need to meet up outside of these events,” Zhou Mi says loudly as the event ends and they’re leaving.

 

Kyuhyun plants his heels, stopping Donghae from ushering him out. “We should,” he agrees, tugging the male back to him as he smiles at Zhou Mi.

 

“So how do I contact you?” Zhou Mi asks, and Kyuhyun laughs at the slight flirty tone to it.

 

Donghae doesn’t though.

 

Kyuhyun ignores the tightening on his hand, ignores the slight burn up his arm as Donghae presses closer to him.

 

“Can I give him our address?” Kyuhyun asks softly, meeting Donghae’s eyes. “I don’t own a phone.”

 

Donghae smiles a tight polite smile at Zhou Mi. “No.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t have the chance to get a look on Zhou Mi’s face at the abrupt answer because Donghae is escorting him quickly from the venue.

 

“You had no right to be like that,” Kyuhyun snaps, riling up the tension radiating between them.

 

“And you are meant to be a married man yet you are openly flirting where all can see,” Donghae snaps back, voice hushed as they walk past the others who had attended.

 

Kyuhyun scoffs loudly at that, drawing a few looks.

 

Donghae tugs him close, stopping abruptly when a couple corners them to ask Donghae for his business card.

 

Kyuhyun feels something brush his left hand and glances down just as Zhou Mi passes him with a small knowing smile.

 

Donghae’s goodbye falters off as he and the other couple watches as Kyuhyun brings Zhou Mi’s own business card to attention.

 

“Oh Zhou Mi is-” the male begins, when Donghae’s actions surprise them all.

 

Kyuhyun stares as the male throws the ripped up business card to the floor, before bowing politely to the couple, and dragging Kyuhyun away.

 

Kyuhyun’s torn between amusement and fury. “You had no right!”

 

Donghae ignores him, and continues to ignore him until they’re back in his car.

 

Kyuhyun slams the door, rounding on the male. “What’s your problem?” he seethes, reading the tension coming off the male and adding more fuel to the flames.

 

Donghae doesn’t look, nor answer him. Just focuses on the slow long drive home.

 

Kyuhyun bides his time.

 

Once Donghae pulls outside the house, Kyuhyun follows the silent angry male, not letting him escape his burning stare.

 

Once inside the house, Kyuhyun tries again. “Oh so you’re giving me the silent treatment now?”

 

Donghae shoves his shoes off, ignoring him.

 

Kyuhyun stalks the male as he moves towards the kitchen. “You’re being ridiculous; I am allowed to have friends, Donghae.”

 

“Friends,” Donghae scoffs sarcastically under his breath.

 

Kyuhyun corners the male around the other side, slamming his palm against the fridge as the male opens it. “Yes, Donghae. Friends,” he says tightly, both of them glaring at each other.

 

“He isn’t one.”

 

Kyuhyun laughs at that.

 

Donghae’s lips pull tighter into an almost snarl, and he rounds to leave.

 

“Hey,” Kyuhyun snaps, reaching out to stop him.

 

And gasps when he’s pressed up against the fridge, Donghae caging him.

 

“You are married to me,” Donghae reminds him in a low warning tone that sets Kyuhyun’s skin on fire.

 

“Not by choice,” he reminds the male.

 

“But to the outside eye, it was. So you will act accordingly.”

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes, breathes in sharply when Donghae grabs his chin to stop him from looking away.

 

“So I can’t be touched by another is that?” Kyuhyun asks quietly, swallowing. “Or speak to another?”

 

Donghae’s brown eyes are dark again, pupils almost blown, only this time Kyuhyun can read them clearly.

 

“In public-”

 

“So why did you deny me of accepting Zhou Mi’s outside invitation?” Kyuhyun cuts across, beginning to worm the answer out of Donghae.

 

Donghae’s cheek twitches as he grinds his jaw, breathing hard as he pins Kyuhyun with his intense gaze. “I don’t trust his intentions with you.”

 

“But that really has nothing to do with you, as long as I keep it out of your precious social events.”

 

Donghae presses closer, eyes turning livid at Kyuhyun’s words. “I-”

 

“-Am only playing a role,” Kyuhyun reminds him, pushing him harder to admit what he’s seeing in the male’s livid eyes. “Last time I checked anyway.”

 

Donghae’s breathing comes harder, tensing, and Kyuhyun can almost taste to confession from the male.

 

“Aren’t you?” Kyuhyun asks breathlessly, and Donghae’s grip on his chin slackens slightly.

 

Panic lights the male’s eyes, hand dropping further. “I-”

 

Kyuhyun feels panic himself at seeing it, not wanting to lose his chance.

 

So he kisses him.

 

Donghae makes a little shocked choked sound, and Kyuhyun holds the side of his neck, holding him to him as he gently kisses the male’s soft lips, praying for a response.

 

 “Please,” he whispers against the male’s parted lips, eyes shut so the male can’t read him. “Donghae...?”

 

Donghae’s lips move slowly, but Kyuhyun takes it, makes a soft relieved sound as Donghae kisses him back hesitantly.

 

Kyuhyun cups the side of Donghae’s face with his other hand, kissing the male slowly, drawing it out as Donghae presses closer.

 

The sudden ringing of Donghae’s phone has them jolting, the kiss ending abruptly.

 

Kyuhyun continues to hold onto Donghae, eyes opening slowly to see conflicted emotions on the older male’s face.

 

But beyond all of the conflict, he sees the look of satisfaction.

 

Kyuhyun glances down to hide his own satisfied look, allowing Donghae to move away to answer the call with a slightly rough voice.

 

Kyuhyun silently leaves, but he feels Donghae’s eyes on him all the way to his bedroom.

 

Once inside, Kyuhyun wipes the back of his hand against his mouth.

 

Now he just has to wait.

 

 

 

 

Donghae couldn’t sleep.

 

All he kept thinking about was Kyuhyun kissing him, seeing the panic in the male’s eyes when Donghae had moved to put space between them.

 

Kyuhyun kissed him.

 

Kyuhyun had made the first move.

 

Kyuhyun had shown desire towards him.

 

Donghae shudders at remembering the way Kyuhyun had whispered his plea.

 

Donghae’s plan had worked.

 

Kyuhyun’s fallen for him.

 

No wonder he was messing around with Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun needed to see how Donghae would react.

 

A bitter taste floods his mouth at the reminder of how jealous he had become, something he shouldn’t have become, but did.

 

Now he has the male where he wants him, his goal of breaking him is looking more and more promising.

 

Getting his phone out, Donghae makes the update Heechul has been waiting for.

 

A few minutes later, he gets a reply.

 

_You should’ve said you were going to make him fall for you._

_Keep it going._

_Break the bastard._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teaser! 
> 
> _As his feet slap against the cold concrete steps, Donghae picks up the sound of laboured breathing and his heart literally nearly explodes with panic as he yanks open the gate._
> 
> _“What....” Donghae breaks off, taking in the scene._
> 
> _Kyuhyun’s clutching at his chest, one hand fisted on the floor, desperate and ragged breathes leaving him._
> 
> _Donghae drops to his knees, tries to ease the male from the hunched position, and is pushed away._
> 
> _“F-fine,” Kyuhyun pants out, eyes screwed shut as he concentrates on his breathing, and Donghae uselessly flutters around him, unsure to what the hell is wrong._
> 
> _“What can I do? What do you need?” Donghae demands, though his voice is shot with worry._
> 
> _Kyuhyun’s fisted hand reaches out for him and Donghae grabs it instantly, searching Kyuhyun’s pained face._
> 
> _“Talk.”_
> 
> _Donghae stares at him. “Talk?”_
> 
> _Kyuhyun nods, breathing in measured breathes._
> 
> _Donghae belatedly realises what’s wrong._
> 
> _Kyuhyun’s having a panic attack._
> 
>  
> 
> I'll be updating on Friday~ (also it was super hard choosing a teaser this time because the next chapter is when things get _really_ messy) hope you all enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun smiles at the customer he’s just served, waving goodbye before sighing, stretching to ease the ache in his lower back from being on his feet for hours.

 

The atmosphere in the house this morning was exactly Kyuhyun had hoped for.

 

Now that Donghae’s responding to him, it’s making Kyuhyun’s job easier to worm under his skin.

 

Donghae had warned him that he would be early tonight, casually of course.

 

Kyuhyun had to work hard to keep his face straight when the male’s heated look lingered a little too long before leaving.

 

Sighing again, Kyuhyun rested on the counter, wondering how he should play tonight.

 

Donghae thinks he’s in control, that Kyuhyun is putty in his hands, but really, Donghae is the one who is putty.

 

Kyuhyun chews on his bottom lip, thinking. He just needs Donghae to continue believing he’s in control.

 

And that means pretending to be even more attracted to the male.

 

To be fair, that part wasn’t so hard since the male _is_ attractive, but Kyuhyun needed his response to Donghae to be natural as possible so the older male doesn’t catch on.

 

This is how Kyuhyun survives.

 

He plays the game back.

 

Only, he’s the one who wins.

 

 

 

 

Donghae glances at the clock again, his frown becoming more and more deeper as it ticks on.

 

“I need to tag him,” Donghae murmurs, leg bouncing a little as he waits.

 

Kyuhyun was late.

 

Kyuhyun is always home before Donghae, always. Only, when Donghae arrived an hour ago, the house had been in darkness, silent.

 

Since Kyuhyun doesn’t own a phone, he couldn’t even contact the male to see where he was at or if he was okay.

 

Donghae tenses slightly at the last thought.

 

Of course Kyuhyun is okay.

 

But...he _was_ attacked earlier this week.

 

Donghae starts to pace.

 

Just when he’s looked at the clock for the hundredth time, as he’s about to call Hyuk to see if he can use his contacts to track down Kyuhyun, what he sees on the security feed in his study is someone at the gate that looks like Kyuhyun.

 

Stepping closer to the split screen, Donghae stares, wondering what the male was doing.

 

When the form drops to his knees, Donghae’s racing from the room and through the front door with nothing on his bare feet.

 

As his feet slap against the cold concrete steps, Donghae picks up the sound of laboured breathing and his heart literally nearly explodes with panic as he yanks open the gate.

 

“What....” Donghae breaks off, taking in the scene.

 

Kyuhyun’s clutching at his chest; one hand fisted on the floor, desperate and ragged breathes leaving him.

 

Donghae drops to his knees, tries to ease the male from the hunched position, and is pushed away.

 

“F-fine,” Kyuhyun pants out, eyes screwed shut as he concentrates on his breathing, and Donghae uselessly flutters around him, unsure to what the hell is wrong.

 

“What can I do? What do you need?” Donghae demands, though his voice is shot with worry.

 

Kyuhyun’s fisted hand reaches out for him and Donghae grabs it instantly, searching Kyuhyun’s pained face.

 

“Talk.”

 

Donghae stares at him. “Talk?”

 

Kyuhyun nods, breathing in measured breathes.

 

Donghae belatedly realises what’s wrong.

 

Kyuhyun’s having a panic attack.

 

Pushing aside to demand what triggered it off, his memory of seeing Kyuhyun like this all of those nights ago, Donghae holds the male’s hand and talks about anything that comes to mind, trying to ease the younger male’s mind from the panic claiming him.

 

“One good thing about this marriage is that I no longer get harassed at events,” Donghae babbles, teeth chattering slightly from the cold. “I couldn’t attend an event without being slipped a number or having someone outright approach me. I mean, yeah often I would take advantage whenever I needed the company, but the people who I have to associate with aren’t the types I go for, nor particularly want to settle down with.”

 

“Harsh,” Kyuhyun speaks, catching Donghae off guard, and he only realises now that Kyuhyun’s breathing has returned back to normal, though a slight wheeze is apparent to his voice.

 

Donghae looks down to see Kyuhyun watching him, and unreadable light to his eyes. “We all have our preferences,” he says softly.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t even flinch when Donghae brushes the hair from out of his eyes, noting the slight dampness to the locks.

 

“We do,” Kyuhyun agrees quietly.

 

Donghae swallows, looking away from the gaze. “You okay to move now?”

 

Kyuhyun starts to rise in answer, and Donghae automatically helps, holding the shivering male close as he guides them through the gate, kicking it shut.

 

As they climb the steps, Kyuhyun makes a soft snort sound. “No shoes?”

 

Donghae’s feet remind him of their bareness, pinpricks of pain shooting through them with every cold step.

 

“I saw you on the security feed,” Donghae says, and Kyuhyun hums before coughing slightly, causing Donghae to pause only for Kyuhyun to shake his head and continue on.

 

Donghae realises as the male tugs for him to follow that they’re still holding hands.

 

Donghae’s chest warms slightly, face too.

 

But he doesn’t pull away.

 

He doesn’t let go.

 

He doesn’t feel embarrassed.

 

Even though he should.

 

“Where do you wanna go?” Donghae whispers softly as he shuts the door behind them.

 

Kyuhyun shudders as he pushes his shoes off. “Somewhere warm.”

 

Donghae’s the one being led again as Kyuhyun aims for the stairs, coughing a little still.

 

“Do you want a drink?” Donghae asks, concerned, pausing.

 

Kyuhyun glances at him, and Donghae’s lungs tighten at seeing the slight unease in the male’s eyes. He doesn’t want to be left alone just yet.

 

Kyuhyun steps away from the stairs. “We have the blanket in the living room still, right?”

 

Donghae nods, and Kyuhyun lets go of his hand slowly.

 

“Can you bring me it as I get warmed up?” He asks shyly, and Donghae gestures for the male towards the sofas as he moves to make the male a hot drink.

 

As the kettle boils, cup ready and waiting, Donghae brings Kyuhyun a bottle of water after hearing him try to smoother some of his coughing.

 

“I’ll pick you some cold medicine tomorrow,” he says as he hands the bottle over, and Kyuhyun takes it gratefully.

 

“Donghae?” Kyuhyun calls softly as he heads back at the sound of the kettle finishing.

 

Donghae looks over his shoulder, and waits.

 

Kyuhyun’s wrapped up in the thick comforter, hands clutching the water bottle to him chest, but that look is back in the male’s eyes, and it causes Donghae to swallow.

 

“Thanks,” the male says, cheeks red from the cold, expression thankful.

 

“Anytime,” Donghae uselessly says, and his own face burns at the idiotic response.

 

He hurries away with the image of Kyuhyun’s small amused smile burning in his memory.

 

He burns himself on purpose to get rid of the thoughts straying into dangerous waters.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun coughs, ignoring the look from Donghae as he drives.

 

“Is the medicine not working?” the male asks, concerned.

 

Kyuhyun clears his throat, staring ahead. “Give it a chance,” he teases.

 

Kyuhyun feels the male’s gaze on him, and finally looks at him when they arrive at a red light.

 

Things have definitely shifted between them since that night two nights ago.

 

There was a new type of tension between them.

 

A new type of awareness.

 

Kyuhyun swallows, breaking the eye contact.

 

“I’ll buy another brand.”

 

And Kyuhyun isn’t exactly sure who is feeling it more, him or Donghae.

 

Kyuhyun nods, chewing on his lip slightly as he tries to figure it out.

 

The car starts moving again, and Kyuhyun’s thoughts trail off as he slips into a daze.

 

The soft sound of Donghae’s calming breathing, the smell of his rich musky aftershave that heightens Donghae’s natural sexy musk, Kyuhyun drifted off with these in mind.

 

The playing field has been upturned.

 

He needed to adapt quickly.

 

 

 

 

As Kyuhyun coughs again, smothering it with his suit sleeve, Donghae can’t help but feel anxious; glancing at him as they walk through the foyer of the charity event they were attending tonight.

 

“I’m fine,” Kyuhyun forces out, throat rough from the cough.

 

Donghae’s tightens his grip on their laced hands. “We’ll get you a drink of water straightaway.”

 

“Donghae,” Kyuhyun moans out unexpectedly, and Donghae has to force himself to keep a neutral expression as the sound echoes around his head. “You’re becoming a little too intense.”

 

“You can never be too careful when it comes to stuff like this,” Donghae defends, neck hot.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t have the chance to answer back before they’re swept up into introductions and greetings with the large room full of guests.

 

When Kyuhyun coughs for the fourth time, Donghae leaves him with a couple he knows well to get the male a drink of water he’s been stopping him from getting.

 

 

 

 

“Hae!” Kyuhyun calls, flustered at suddenly being abandoned. “I told him I didn’t need a drink.”

 

The couple laugh. “He’s only caring for you,” the male says with a smile. “Allow him.”

 

 _That’s the problem_ , Kyuhyun thinks to himself as he smiles politely. He’s starting to like the attention too much.

 

As the couple is suddenly called away, Kyuhyun remains in the spot, eyes scanning for Donghae.

 

He hears someone approach, braces himself to go through the fake politeness, and glances to see who it is.

 

His eyes widen, heart stopping. “You-”

 

 _“It’s been awhile, Kyuhyun,_ ” the male says with a slight smirk to his lips.

 

Kyuhyun glances at the female linking the male, heart hammering away, a cold sweat breaking out over his body.

 

“ _You don’t look well_ ,” the young female says, eyes concerned, but only enough for Kyuhyun to notice.

 

Kyuhyun can’t seem to get his mouth to work.

 

“ _I heard there is a congratulations in order_ ,” the female continues, accepting a glass of sparkling wine from a waiter. _“You married?”_

 

Kyuhyun glances for any sign of Donghae before whispering, _“what are you doing here?”_

 

The male looks amused. _“We are invited guests.”_

 

Kyuhyun’s heart starts to sprint, looking around more carefully for any Lee watchers or family members. _“You shouldn’t have come,”_ he whispers, unable to speak any louder.

 

The female raises an eyebrow at that and Kyuhyun’s stomach lurches slightly at the confident look in her eyes, the look unfamiliar to Kyuhyun from how he remembers her.

 

 _“We’re one of the main donors,”_ she says, proud. _“Now tell me, who did you marry?”_

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t get to answer as an arm slinks around his waist, a glass of still water being offered to him.

 

“Friends?” Donghae asks lightly having caught the Chinese being exchanged.

 

The female looks Donghae up and down slowly, expression unreadable.

 

It causes Kyuhyun to squirm slightly, wanting to drag Donghae away before they can speak to each other.

 

“I don’t believe we have met before,” the male offers his hand to Donghae, causing Donghae to take it politely. “I’m Geng,” the male says brightly, smiling. “And this is my wife.”

 

“Lee Donghae,” Donghae says back. “Just Geng?”

 

Kyuhyun takes a drink of his water to escape the female’s burning gaze.

 

“My last name is too hard to pronounce for non-native tongues,” he says politely.

 

“You seem to speak Korean well,” Donghae compliments, not noticing how uncomfortable Kyuhyun is becoming.

 

“A language learnt for love,” Geng says fondly, kissing his wife’s cheek, making her break her focus on Kyuhyun.

 

“So how come you know Kyuhyun?”

 

“We don’t,” the female laughs, embarrassed. “He overheard myself and Geng speaking. I guess you felt alone?” She directs her question at Kyuhyun who flushes at the slight inflection at the end.

 

“It is my second language,” he reminds Donghae softly, looking at him.

 

Donghae nods, understanding lighting his eyes. “You-”

 

Kyuhyun starts to cough again, and he steps away slightly as his chest tightens painfully, causing him to wheeze slightly, the water sloshing a little.

 

Donghae’s hand is immediately on his spine, rubbing it to soothe the harsh coughing, as he and the female ask questions.

 

Donghae’s of concern, which he ignores, but he can’t ignore the female’s.

 

 _“You’re sick again, aren’t you?_ ” she snaps, the tone in her voice being mistaken for concern as Donghae assures her that Kyuhyun just has a cold.

 

Kyuhyun glances over his shoulder to see fire in the female’s eyes as she ignores Donghae.

 

 _“No, I’m not,_ ” he answers back in Chinese firmly, allowing Donghae to look confused. _“I just have a cold, like he said.”_

 

_“Liar.”_

 

“Ah, I’m sorry but we need to find the host,” Geng cuts in quickly, smiling as Donghae gives him a look. “We’re one of the main donors tonight,” he explains.

 

Donghae nods slowly, bowing his head slightly as Geng gently leads the female away.

 

Kyuhyun breaks eye contact with the female and steps closer to Donghae, breathing in the male’s musky scent as he holds him again, murmuring softly if Kyuhyun is okay.

 

Kyuhyun does the unthinkable and rests his now thumping head on the male’s shoulder, feeling him stiffen as he breathes slowly, feeling his lungs become less tight.

 

“Can we go?” Kyuhyun whispers, and Donghae’s hold on him tightens.

 

“You’re really not well,” Donghae murmurs, tone achingly tender that it causes Kyuhyun to squeeze his eyes shut as he hides his face against the male’s neck.

 

Kyuhyun feels Donghae take the glass from him, and then he’s being slowly led back out.

 

One of the charity host’s catches them leaving, surprised, and Donghae stops to explain Kyuhyun feeling unwell, which isn’t hard to disbelieve because he looks drained anyway.

 

As Donghae talks, Kyuhyun glances back at the room behind them.

 

He sees the couple watching him, having not moved very far.

 

Kyuhyun turns his back on their twin looks, hand clutching tighter at Donghae’s, causing the male to glance at him and end the goodbye then.

 

“You don’t feel faint do you?” Donghae asks, eyes glued to Kyuhyun’s face as they walk.

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “Just want to go home.”

 

And home is where Donghae takes him.

 

 

 

 

Donghae winces as Heechul breaks a mug, everyone else as well as their boss sags back into his chair after his violent rant.

 

“The Jung’s are holding out on us,” Heechul snarls, pissed. “They’re going back on the agreement.”

 

“Do we really need them?” Sungmin asks hesitantly. “We have enough, Chul. Why are we-”

 

“We owe a huge debt, we cannot afford to have that hanging over our heads any longer,” Heechul cuts over him, eyes narrowed. “You should know better.”

 

“But we’re not _in_ debt,” Donghae sighs, headache pinching at his temples.

 

Silence meets his ears, and Donghae raises his gaze to look at his brother. “Hyung?”

 

Heechul’s expression is tight. “We are a little.”

 

“Define ‘little’,” Donghae grinds out, noticing how everyone else doesn’t look surprised by this news but himself.

 

“Donghae-”

 

“What have you been doing with all the contacts I’ve been giving you?!” Donghae snaps, furious. “How the fuck are we in debt?!”

 

“It was something our beloved father hid,” Heechul snaps back. “Turns out he had a gambling problem of his own.”

 

Donghae balks at that. “He-”

 

“Our debt is to the Jung’s,” Sungmin explains softly. “So far, I believe we almost have the amount to repay, but they had made their offer to half that and keep silent in return of us giving them control over one of our areas.”

 

“If we have the money, why are we-”

 

“Because we need their silence,” Heechul answers gruffly before Donghae can finish. “We need to keep this between our two families. No one else can know of this weakness. We need to get that advantage of marriage too.”

 

“So it’s about pride,” Donghae says bluntly. “As always.”

 

Heechul’s eye twitches slightly. “Speaking of pride, why have you yet to break Cho’s?”

 

Donghae’s lips tighten in an almost snarl. “Do not turn this around on me, Chul.”

 

“You’re avoiding the question.”

 

“I am trying to understand why we have become indebted to another family when it could have been settled ages ago!”

 

“Because-”

 

“We have no pride, Heechul!” Donghae shouts, on his feet now. “The second you allowed the Jung’s to make the decisions, you lost it. We could have paid them back, suffered a dent in our precious reputation, and moved on. But now, now you have drawn it out to the point we have no reputation left!”

 

He feels Hyukjae approach him, to calm him down, but Donghae shrugs him off, too angry, his temper broken. “You shoved me into this marriage in order to get something back, to prove to those who had turned their back and laughed that we’re capable of getting revenge and restoring honour, when all the while this shit was going on behind the scenes.”

 

Heechul refuses to look guilty. “You’re doing this for our father. Our family.”

 

“Our dear father is dead and ruining us,” Donghae spits. “You cannot honour him whilst being in debt because of him.”

 

With that, Donghae pushes past Hyukjae, the rest of their family parting to allow him to leave.

 

He leaves, leaving a thick silence behind him.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun swallows. “How did you find me?”

 

The female removes her sunglasses. “You worried me.”

 

Kyuhyun scans the shop, sees them alone. “You shouldn’t be here,” he hisses. “You-”

 

“The marriage was unexpected,” she says over him, cutting him off. “I thought you were just going to meet them?”

 

“I thought you were going to stay away?” Kyuhyun snaps back.

 

The female smiles a little. “And let you have all the fun?”

 

Kyuhyun roughly starts scanning her purchases. “When are you leaving?”

 

“I’m not.”

 

Kyuhyun almost crushes the biscuits he’s packing as she pays with her card, slowly looking back up at her. “What?”

 

“You’ll find out in a week.”

 

Kyuhyun starts to shake. “W-what?”

 

The payment done, the register beeping, the female tucks her purse back under her arm, grabbing the bag. “That is your warning,” she says firmly, brown eyes harsh.

 

Kyuhyun grabs her elbow through the gap. “Don’t do this,” he pleads. “You promised.”

 

The female puts her glasses back on with her free hand.

 

_“You have a debt to be paid. So pay it.”_

 

Kyuhyun lets her go, stung by her brutal words.

 

Kyuhyun’s breathing quickens, chest tightening, and he kneels down behind the counter to compose himself.

 

A week.

 

He has just one week left.

 

Kyuhyun squeezes his eyes shut, fighting back the hysteria.

 

A week.

 

 

 

 

Donghae notices the change almost immediately.

 

He didn’t even know _when_ he had become so tuned to the younger male. But he has, and as he listens to the sound of Kyuhyun walking around in his room, pace erratic as if the male is trying to walk off his thoughts, Donghae finds he can’t focus on his work, not with Kyuhyun trying to wear a hole through the ceiling above the study.

 

Pushing aside the offers of him putting his name and face on products and events, Donghae tries to figure out what is wrong.

 

Yesterday, Kyuhyun had returned home from his adventures around Seoul with an unreadable expression, and when Donghae had questioned if he was okay, the younger male had taken one look at him and raced up the stairs, his door slamming shut.

 

Donghae had been too stunned to even follow.

 

When he tried to approach the topic later, Kyuhyun was unresponsive, giving him one word answers.

 

Now this morning, since Donghae has been home all day, Kyuhyun didn’t speak a word, lost in his thoughts as he left without a goodbye.

 

Hearing the smothered cough, Donghae frowns. It didn’t help that Kyuhyun had developed a cough that was proving to be stubborn to get rid of.

 

When he hears the slight creak of Kyuhyun heading towards the landing, Donghae silently moves for the door where it’s open a little.

 

He tracks the sound of the male creeping down the stairs, and when it sounds like he’s heading for the front door, Donghae follows.

 

Hearing the click of the door shutting behind the male, Donghae tracks the male through the window, watching as his form goes down the steps before disappearing from sight.

 

Donghae is tempted to follow him.

 

Sighing, he forces himself to sit on the sofa, but his mind is still revolving around Kyuhyun’s obvious distress.

 

Donghae dimly wonders if the past weeks have finally caught up with the younger male, and he’s only now struggling to deal with what his life has become.

 

Donghae knows the male is used to being alone and free, just like how Donghae was, but now they’re both chained to each other, and now that the rush of it all has settled, maybe it is just hitting the younger male now.

 

Or....it could be about the other obvious thing that has happened.

 

Like the fact Kyuhyun has become so comfortable with him that he was able to trust Donghae to care for him.

 

Even Donghae is still getting used to that fact.

 

The little flutters in his stomach, the slight race of his pulse, have yet to fully die down, always flaring up whenever he thinks of how close they have become.

 

Donghae drops his head back against the sofa, gazing up at the white high ceiling.

 

He never did plan on falling for the male.

 

But he has.

 

He can feel it. Feel it in the way he’s become too concerned over the male’s health when he should have been unconcerned, the way he catches himself watching the younger male, always finding a new thing to learn about. Like he’s only just noticed the small mole under Kyuhyun’s eye, and that he flicks his hair a little without him realising it when he’s watching the tv or reading.

 

Donghae was meant to break Kyuhyun.

 

Not fall for him.

 

Feeling his phone vibrate with a text notification, Donghae digs it out and opens it, welcoming the distraction from his growing attraction to the male.

 

_Got what you requested. Will drop it off tomorrow morning._

 

Donghae deletes the message without sending a reply.

 

Dragging himself up and back to the study, Donghae feels the burn of anger and betrayal in his stomach fester more from the text message.

 

He’s going to find a way to fix his brother’s mess.

 

Even if it means going behind Heechul’s back.

 

 

 

 

“Yeah, I’ll be in then. Just drop it off.”

 

Kyuhyun stills at hearing Donghae’s voice come from his room, listening in on the phone call.

 

When he hears the male move to leave the room, the phone call done, he hurries away from the stairs.

 

Kyuhyun has avoided Donghae for a full two days now.

 

“Morning.”

 

Kyuhyun grabs his jacket, intending not to answer the greeting as he races to leave, coughing as he goes.

 

“Kyuhyun?” Donghae calls, concerned.

 

Pausing by the corner of the front hallway, Kyuhyun looks over his shoulder to see the male frozen on the stairs, watching him.

 

Kyuhyun swallows at the look burning in the male’s eyes.

 

He turns and leaves.

 

Once he’s far away from the house, his feet automatically taking his route to work, Kyuhyun breezes out heavily into the chilly morning air.

 

He has five days left.

 

Kyuhyun coughs, but pays not mind to it, not when his mind is scattered with ideas and plans that make no sense or he refuses to do.

 

_He has five days._

 

Kyuhyun’s chest tightens briefly, causing him to suck in a little, hand clutching at his chest on reflex.

 

Pausing to catch his breath, Kyuhyun thinks back to what he heard this morning.

 

Kyuhyun knows what he has to do.

 

But...he strangely doesn’t want to do it.

 

In the past, he wouldn’t even be hesitating.

 

So why is he now?

 

He’s got where he needs Donghae, yet he’s still hesitating.

 

Kyuhyun’s eye catches a familiar car coming down the road, and as it gets closer, Kyuhyun catches a glimpse of Hyukjae, Donghae’s right-hand man.

 

The phone call from this morning comes back to his focus rather the denial he’s trying to inflict on himself.

 

He knows what he has to do.

 

And he’s going to have to do it.

 

 

 

 

Donghae is going to buy Kyuhyun a phone and in that phone he’s going to install a GPS system where he can track _where the hell the male is_.

 

Pacing, anxious at the growing late hour, Donghae looks yet again at the front door.

 

And almost breaks his neck from slipping in his haste when he hears the door open, and hurries to bombard the younger male coming inside.

 

“You-” Donghae abruptly cuts himself off, ice rushing through him that has nothing to do with the cold night air coming in from outside.

 

Kyuhyun looks....exhausted.

 

Kyuhyun shuts the door without saying a word, and Donghae watches him silently, reading the male.

 

He looks on the verge of breaking down.

 

Swallowing, Donghae hesitantly moves to Kyuhyun, gently holding his elbow as the male hangs up his coat.

 

“Hyun?” Donghae asks softly, the nickname so old and almost forgotten, a reminder from their brief moments as children.

 

Kyuhyun stiffens at the name.

 

“I know...the way things have ended is shit, but...you can rely on me, Hyun,” Donghae says carefully, voice hushed, concern covering every word. “I can help you.”

 

“Can you?” comes the response, and Donghae clutches at the male tighter at hearing that.

 

“Yeah,” Donghae whispers, easing the male to face him. “But you have to tell me in order to help you.”

 

“What if I can’t?” Kyuhyun asks, his brown eyes so lacking with any form of energy, the male’s usual strength in his eyes nowhere to be seen.

 

“Try.”

 

Kyuhyun takes a deep breath, and Donghae barely breathes.

 

“I....”

 

Donghae remains silent, urging him with his gaze.

 

“Don’t look at me like that,” Kyuhyun rushes out, voice choked, eyes welling up.

 

Donghae finds that he can’t stop.

 

“Stop it,” Kyuhyun whispers, eyes darting to take in the intensity of Donghae’s concern and overall feelings.

 

“I can’t help being worried, Hyun,” he says gently, hand moving down from Kyuhyun’s elbow.

 

Kyuhyun stops it from leaving, grasping it tightly with his hand as his breathing comes quicker, a conflict raging in his brown eyes.

 

“You shouldn’t be,” Kyuhyun forces out, and Donghae wonders if it was himself or Kyuhyun who has shifted a little closer.

 

Donghae’s heart is pounding in his chest, threatening to break his ribs as a warm anticipating rush tickles over his body. “I can’t help it,” he confesses.

 

Kyuhyun makes a soft choked sound at that, breathing coming quicker, and Donghae urges him softly to calm down.

 

Kyuhyun’s hand is clutching his own like it is a lifeline.

 

Maybe it is.

 

“This was never meant to happen,” Kyuhyun says thickly, and Donghae silently agrees.

 

Kyuhyun presses closer, eyes searching.

 

Donghae knows he shouldn’t.

 

Knows the male isn’t in the right emotional state for this.

 

But he does it.

 

Kyuhyun’s breath hitches on contact, his lips pressing back against Donghae’s, his nails digging into the back of Donghae’s hand.

 

Donghae kisses him gently, slowly, feels Kyuhyun clutch at him as he lets out a small choked sound as he kisses back.

 

When they stop, Donghae’s clutching at Kyuhyun too, both of them breathing in each other as their eyes remain shut.

 

“This shouldn’t happen,” Donghae murmurs, lips brushing against Kyuhyun’s parted ones, his entire body on fire.

 

Kyuhyun kisses him this time, arms wrapping around the Donghae’s neck as Donghae holds him close from around the waist.

 

The kiss this time is a one of desperate need to make each other feel how much has been held back between them.

 

The growing tension between them, the heightened awareness of each other, everything is let loose through their kisses.

 

It should have stopped there.

 

But it didn’t.

 

 

 

 

Despite feeling the slight soft exhales on his nape, as well as the comfortable hold he’s being held in from behind, Kyuhyun stares out of his window, there is a numbness to his body.

 

Kyuhyun had almost gone through with it.

 

He had almost slept with Donghae.

 

Guilt is a true friend; it stopped things from going any further than they already had.

 

He had asked Donghae to stay the night, needing the closeness, and Donghae had accepted without a word.

 

Now he’s sharing Kyuhyun’s bed in a deep sleep.

 

Kyuhyun has waited two hours.

 

Now it’s time.

 

Easing himself free without jolting or disturbing the male, Kyuhyun silently creeps around his room, gets what he needs, and gently shuts the door behind him.

 

Shuddering from the chill of the dark house, Kyuhyun uses his senses to aid him along the landing and down the stairs.

 

Once in the kitchen, he silently fills a glass of water, cringing a little at how loud it sounds in the silence, and leaves the glass on the counter before he heads for the small corridor that leads to two rooms.

 

Turning the door handle, he is careful to move as stealthily as he can into the study.

 

Shutting the door slightly but not fully, Kyuhyun retrieves the small inexpensive phone from the waistband of his pants and uses the light from the screen as a guide.

 

The longer it takes him to find it, the harder his heart is thumping in his chest, and the more his stomach rolls with nerves.

 

He’s careful in his search, always putting things back as they were, as if no one has touched them.

 

Just when his set limit for his search is about to come to an end, Kyuhyun spies the brown thick envelope.

 

Hurrying as well as being careful, Kyuhyun eases out what is inside it, praying it’s what he needs.

 

“Documentation of accessed funds of Mr Lee Heechul,” Kyuhyun whispers, chest feeling light. “Receipts of funds owed to Mr Jung Yunho, letter of notice of funds owed, bank statement dated from...”

 

Kyuhyun carefully lines the papers up on the desk, and begins documenting the proof with the camera on the phone.

 

Once satisfied he’s got what he needs, he hides his trail, putting the envelope back where he found it.

 

Leaving the study and shutting the door behind him, Kyuhyun returns back to the glass and takes it to the table.

 

As he sends the photos to the email address, Kyuhyun waits until they’ve all sent before removing the evidence off the phone as well as deleting the sent message from the outbox.

 

Turning it off, he places it back where he had hid it, drinks his water in one go, and leaves it on the table for the morning.

 

Once he slips back into his room, the door shutting with a click behind him, he hears Donghae stir slightly as Kyuhyun moves quickly to hide the phone again.

 

“Hyun?” Donghae croaks, sleep too strong for him to shake off.

 

Kyuhyun eases back onto the bed, clutches at the warm hand and apologising for how cold he is when Donghae hisses.

 

“Where did you go?” Donghae mumbles, fighting the sleep as Kyuhyun presses against him, legs intertwining.

 

“To get a drink of water,” he whispers, and accepts the brushed kiss as Donghae seeks his face in the dark.

 

As they slowly kiss, Donghae making a soft contented sound as he finally drifts off back to sleep, Kyuhyun wraps his arms tighter around the male, his stomach rolling.

 

He doesn’t sleep.

 

 

 

 

He has three days left.

 

But that is no longer Kyuhyun’s big concern.

 

Feeling arms wrap around him from behind as he stirs his dinner, Kyuhyun’s heart almost launches up into his throat at the sly approach.

 

“Enough for two?” Donghae asks softly, chin resting on his shoulder.

 

Kyuhyun nods, his tongue tied.

 

Donghae presses closer, hold more firmer. “Smells good.”

 

Warmth floods though Kyuhyun. “It’s just broth.”

 

“I meant you, Hyun.”

 

Kyuhyun snorts at that, feeling the older male smile against his neck.

 

He shudders slightly at the brief kiss to his neck before Donghae pulls away, getting the bowls and utensils ready.

 

Kyuhyun ends up watching him doing the mundane task, totally drawn in by the male as he hums to himself as he sets the table.

 

He gets scalded for the lack of attention.

 

Kyuhyun focuses on the pain, and tries to fight off the tightly locked control he has over this.

 

He’s the one controlling Donghae.

 

He’s the one controlling it all.

 

He has to remain in control.

 

He has to win.

 

He has to survive.

 

 

 

 

Donghae loves his brother, loves his family.

 

But he will not stand here and allow Heechul do this.

 

“You _can_ pay off the debt,” he grinds out, following his brother through their estate.

 

“But I won’t, Donghae,” Heechul answers back, not even acknowledging him as he heads for the dining room.

 

Donghae clenches his fists and hurries after him, barely aware of the greetings by the family members who live within the estate as well as Sungmin.

 

“The sooner we can get this ‘weakness’ out in the open, the sooner we can move on!”

 

Heechul finally stops to look at him, expression exasperated and angry. “This is not your concern, so drop it.”

 

“I’m making it my concern because you are going about it the wrong way!” Donghae defends, the conversations going on in the room lulling to silence.

 

“I know what I’m doing, Donghae,” Heechul snarls, eyes blazing. “This is the best way for the family.”

 

“I know these circles better than anyone in this room,” Donghae reminds them all, eyes fixed on his brother. “They will forget it and move on.”

 

“I am not paying the full amount, Donghae. End of story.”

 

“Then I won’t break Kyuhyun until you do.”

 

Donghae’s head jolts to the side, cheek burning, jaw screaming with pain as Sungmin shouts Heechul’s name.

 

Donghae slowly moves his jaw, the bitter metallic taste heavy on his tongue as he looks back at his enraged brother.

 

“Know your place, Donghae,” Heechul breathes out roughly, shaking slightly with rage.

 

Donghae sees Sungmin approach out of the corner of his vision. “I know my place, dear brother. I refuse to break Kyuhyun until you have done the right thing by paying the full debt and facing the response like the leader you claim to be.”

 

Donghae pushes past his other sibling, ignoring the concern, and leaves the dining room.

 

It’s only when he’s back in his car does he inspect the damage Heechul’s punch has done.

 

But he doesn’t feel regret.

 

He _will_ make Heechul see right.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun can’t stop the anxious fidgeting.

 

“Why are you so nervous?” Donghae laughs, catching him fiddling with his suit again as they walk up the black carpet, the sound of the party leaking out.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t answer, just fixes himself to Donghae.

 

Today is the day.

 

The party was a social ball type event. Everyone was dressed in their best gear, and everyone was out to outdo each other.

 

Donghae hasn’t told Kyuhyun just why such a party was happening, he stopped telling Kyuhyun details like this at the very beginning.

 

As they talk and move around the party, Kyuhyun finds himself struggling to breathe at times from the anxiety and the sheer number of people here, as well as other mob families.

 

Kyuhyun notices that Heechul is avoiding Donghae, to which Donghae ignores as well.

 

Donghae’s bruise on his face as well as the cut to his lip has already started healing, but with the added touch of makeup, you wouldn’t know they were there.

 

“Just hang on a little longer,” Donghae soothes as Kyuhyun coughs now and again, looking more and more uncomfortable. “We’ll leave just as soon as the hosts have announced themselves.”

 

Kyuhyun looks at him. “You don’t know who they are?”

 

Donghae shakes his head, sipping from his water. “Tonight is a debut of another family. It’s common for this to happen; it allows everyone to judge them on their show of wealth and power.”

 

Kyuhyun’s stomach sinks.

 

Donghae’s eyes widen. “Hyun? You’ve gone white, what’s wrong?”

 

Kyuhyun blindly hands the male his drink, needing air, needing to escape from the hot pressure of people surrounding him.

 

“Hyun?!”

 

The sound of a microphone turning on draws everyone’s attention, and Kyuhyun uses that to his advantage to get as far away from the raised stand as he can with Donghae trying to follow.

 

“Welcome honoured guests,” a familiar voice calls warmly, and Kyuhyun slows, looking behind him to see Donghae stopped already and looking at the male with surprise.

 

Geng smiles at the crowd. “I’m Han Geng, and as you can tell my name, I am Chinese. In fact, we’re not a new family, but a rather old one. As I can see by a few faces, some of you have heard of the Han clan.”

 

Kyuhyun tries to blend in further with the crowd.

 

Geng’s smile turns into a smirk. “This party is to announce that there will be a shift, and I’m not bragging, it is a fact. But before we get into the nitty-grity details, I need to announce a few special people who have made this move possible.”

 

Kyuhyun’s chest tightens as he sees a familiar face come up on the stage with another male.

 

“The Han family and the Jung family are old friends, and I am honoured to announce a new partnership,” Jung Yunho announces, and Kyuhyun sees some of the families take to that negatively, but the male carries on, unaffected, but Kyuhyun blocks it out.

 

It’s when the female moves to microphone does he start to shake.

 

“Most of you don’t know who I am, but there are a few,” she starts lightly, smiling. “It’s been a long time since I was in Korea, and it feels good to be home.”

 

Kyuhyun is aware of about five Lee watchers focusing on him.

 

“I am Geng’s wife, and I’m also Cho Kyuhyun’s sister.”

 

Kyuhyun feels everyone stare at him.

 

But he can’t breathe as he meets the gaze of his little sister.

 

The sister who he had tried to hide.

 

Kyuhyun’s ears ring, but his sister is still smiling.

 

“Kyuhyun!”

 

Kyuhyun didn’t even realise he’s wheezing, unable to breathe, his chest screaming with agony as it feels like a vice has wrapped around him and is squeezing the life out of him.

 

As he hunches over, he vaguely registers Donghae trying to get him to calm down.

 

Someone is shouting for an ambulance.

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t stay awake long enough to find out what else his little sister has to destroy.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No teaser this time, but since next week is my birthday as well as the last two _heavy_ (read that as soul-killing) weeks of this semester, I'm going to be posting the next chapters - i think - somewhere from Monday to Wednesday. I'll try to space it out since both are quite important and I don't want to bombard you with it all, so just keep an eye out ^-^
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter *gets the popcorn ready*


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun knew it would happen.

 

He’s just an idiot.

 

He knows his triggers, knows his signs.

 

Yet he’s still continued without using his medication.

 

“Asthma?” he hears Donghae repeat back, and Kyuhyun forces himself to pretend to be unconscious still.

 

“Kyuhyun has suffered from a dangerous asthma attack, he’s lucky to be alive.”

 

Kyuhyun’s only ever had one episode of an asthma attack being near this bad, and it’s what got him and his sister involved with the Han family.

 

Kyuhyun’s heart machine picks up on his distress at his train of thoughts, so he decides he may as well open his eyes.

 

Donghae is sitting by his bed, still in his suit from the party, but looking rumbled and tired.

 

Kyuhyun moves to pull the oxygen mask off his face, careful of the wires connected to him.

 

The doctor stops him. “Your lungs are far too weak, Kyuhyun. You need to leave the mask on.”

 

Kyuhyun belatedly feels the heavy ache in his chest as he shallowly breathes.

 

“I’ve informed your spouse of your condition, you just need to rest, and only speak slowly, do not get agitated.”

 

Kyuhyun nods the best he can, and the doctor leaves the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

 The silence that follows the departure is thick and uncomfortable.

 

Kyuhyun shuts his eyes, far too exhausted to deal with it anymore.

 

Before he’s tugged back into unconsciousness, he feels Donghae’s hand squeeze his own.

 

 

 

 

When he next comes to consciousness, Donghae is gone.

 

Instead, his sister is watching him.

 

“Your husband will be back.”

 

Kyuhyun watches her, waiting,

 

“You knew this would happen,” she says softly, unapologetic. “You knew Geng’s plans.”

 

Kyuhyun remains silent.

 

“You knew, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun takes in a slow breath, the pure oxygen helping with the betrayal and anger festering under his skin.

 

“I’m offering you a chance,” his sister starts. “The Jung’s can free you.”

 

“More debt,” Kyuhyun croaks out, the mask smothering the sound of his voice, but his sister catches his words.

 

She pulls a face. “Your debt with Geng was settled months ago.”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “My debt to him ended the second I fabricated your death and came back here to erase your ties with the Lee family, but I am still indebted to him for protecting you.”

 

Her features soften at that, losing the slight harsh cocky edge. “He loves me, and I love him, Kyuhyun. It isn’t a debt to him.”

 

Kyuhyun disagrees with that.

 

Geng wanted a link to Korea, a way in on the scene. The Jung’s can only offer so much, he needed a personal invite, and what better way than to marry a Cho who was meant to be wedded to a Lee.

 

But Kyuhyun couldn’t say anything. His sister had already been dating Geng when Kyuhyun fell ill. It was during that time they both found out the truth about Geng, his mobster family.

 

The very thing they had ran from in Korea was the very thing that saved Kyuhyun.

 

With hospital bills being too much for them, Geng took care of it.

 

But for a price.

 

His condition was that they remain on his leash, to be used to reveal any information he may need on the families within Korea. This had been mainly Kyuhyun’s role, since it soon became apparent Geng and his sister were developing feelings fast, their relationship blooming now Geng’s secret was out.

 

While Kyuhyun did everything that Geng needed, knew that it was because of the male they were no longer living in poverty and struggling to pay for medical bills whenever Kyuhyun’s asthma became too much, he started to realise when he heard word of the Lee family looking for them again that the only way his sister would be free from that world is to make sure she can never be found.

 

So he had approached Geng with an offer at the same time the older male had approached him to ask for his blessing to marry his sister.

 

Kyuhyun took one look at his sibling, saw how safe she felt and how much she adored Geng, and vice versa, he couldn’t deny her of this.

 

So he made her promise that if she married Geng, she will be taking a new identity, allowing her past to die.

 

They agreed, and with Geng’s help, Kyuhyun fabricated his sister’s death.

 

“Do you remember what I said to you on your wedding day?” Kyuhyun asks, and her brown eyes flicker down at his bed.

 

“You told me you were leaving me,” she whispered, hands clutching her bag.

 

“You were never to approach me,” he reminds her, swallowing, doing his best to remain calm.

 

_His sister stares at him with shock, Geng too._

_“Why?” she demands._

_Kyuhyun takes in how breathtaking his little sister looks, how she has grown._

_His chest aches._

_“Your past is dead as of today,” he tells her gently. “That includes family.”_

_His sister shakes her head, eyes welling. “That wasn’t part of the plan, Kyuhyun.”_

_“I made a promise to you when we first came here. I made a promise to protect you, and if that means removing my connection to you and returning back to Korea, then so be it.”_

_“You can always return,” she whispers, and Geng gently holds her hand, remaining silent to allow them this moment._

_Kyuhyun shakes his head. “I can’t. Just promise me you both will wait. Give me time to work.”_

 

His sister had hugged him instead of answering.

 

He should have known she never intended to give him time.

 

The day of her wedding, after he had told her of him leaving, Kyuhyun had almost collapsed in the toilets.

 

He never told her he was becoming sickly than normal, his asthma flaring up more and more due to the stress and emotional strain.

 

Kyuhyun knew that by leaving, he would also be endangering himself with how he would cope to pay for his asthma medication and checkups.

 

Kyuhyun knows it’s an excuse, but that’s why he had been using it sparingly, as well as to avoid Donghae asking questions.

 

“You should have waited,” he chastises her, voice weak.

 

“Zhou Mi told us you had married a Lee member. Did you honestly expect me to sit idle and allow that family to harm you?” His sister defends, eyes rising to look at him again, the confidence back in her eyes.

 

“But by doing your big reveal, you have put me in a dangerous situation.”

 

“Not unless you come back,” she argues, moving from the bottom of his bed to grasp his hand tightly, fire in her eyes. “I can protect you.”

 

Kyuhyun gives his sibling an endearing look. “No you can’t.”

 

Her jaw tightens. “I can. In the last eight months, I’ve grown, Kyuhyun. I’m not the sheltered girl I used to be.”

 

Kyuhyun squeezes her hand before letting it go.

 

His sister shakes her head. “You don’t need to do this the hard way, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun shuts his eyes, breathing carefully. “You have to go. Donghae will be back and I can’t guarantee he’ll be alone this time.”

 

“Last chance,” she whispers. “Let me protect you.”

 

Kyuhyun keeps his eyes shut, mouth sealed.

 

He hears his sibling take in a shuddering breath. “Geng is planning on destroying the Lee family once and for all through the Jung’s. He will be attacking soon. Make sure you’re not there.”

 

Kyuhyun’s throat tightens, eyes burning as he listens to his sister hastily leave after delivering her warning.

 

As he tracks the sound of her heels, listening to them get fader and fader, Kyuhyun tries to will the urge to cry away.

 

He’s just lost his sister for the second time.

 

His heart monitor is doing a grand job at alerting to the world how he feels about that.

 

Even with the mask on, Kyuhyun still feels like he can’t breathe.

 

 

 

 

Donghae listens to the erratic heart machine; his eyes locked on the hallway the young female had disappeared from.

 

He had heard it all.

 

Instead of feeling betrayed, he understood Kyuhyun’s motives.

 

He was protecting his sister. His only family member, and in doing so, he ended up losing her.

 

Heechul is baying for Kyuhyun’s blood, but Donghae won’t let the male touch Kyuhyun.

 

Not with what he overheard about the Han and Jung family making a move to attack them.

 

If they wanted to avoid that, they needed Kyuhyun.

 

But the question is, will the male even go against the Han’s?

 

Will he go against his sister in order to save his own skin?

 

Or will he take his sister’s warning, and run away?

 

Donghae steps into the room, shutting the door behind him.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes flicker open, allowing the tears to fall properly.

 

Donghae’s chest constricts at seeing the anguish and uncertainty in those brown eyes.

 

Kyuhyun makes a choked sound, turning slightly on his side at seeing it was Donghae.

 

Donghae should be feeling anger.

 

After all, he was played by the male too.

 

“The doctor told you to not get distressed,” he reminds Kyuhyun coolly, watching as the male’s body seems to shrink at the sound of his voice.

 

Kyuhyun’s breathing just gets more erratic, and Donghae moves to the side the male has rolled to and drags the chair close to the bed, grasping the male’s hands to stop him from rolling over.

 

“Breathe with me,” Donghae orders softly, and for the next minute or so he forces Kyuhyun to calm down.

 

Once he’s calmed down, hiccupping slightly, Donghae sighs. “I heard everything.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes widen and Donghae quickly intervenes before the male can get worked up again.

 

“You have two choices, Kyuhyun. You either help me find a way to stop the Han’s from destroying my family, or I step aside and let Heechul use you. If you help me...I will free you.”

 

“Your family is against divorce,” Kyuhyun argues weakly, wary.

 

The unspoken truth of what that would mean for Donghae lingers between them.

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes fill again. “I can’t let you do that.”

 

“You should. I was going to break you anyway,” Donghae bluntly tells him.

 

“By making me fall for you? I figured that out within the first week,” Kyuhyun smiles weakly, catching Donghae off guard.

 

Donghae sees the chance, and he takes it.

 

“It backfired. I fell for you instead, which I’m guessing was your goal all along.”

 

Kyuhyun looks pretty vulnerable already with the mask on his face and how exhausted he looks, but at Donghae’s words, he seems to become even more tired, aging almost.

 

“I’m right, aren’t I?”

 

Kyuhyun nods, gaze dropping.

 

Donghae lets go of Kyuhyun’s hands.

 

“So what were you hoping to gain?” he asks tightly.

 

“I know you’re in debt.”

 

Donghae’s mouth floods with a bitter taste. He should have known he would have snooped.

 

That night comes to him, the night Kyuhyun had gone to get a drink. The same day Donghae had been given the documents.

 

“And you relayed it back to your sister,” Donghae growls out, angry with himself for being so careless.

 

“No.”

 

Donghae meets Kyuhyun’s gaze. “You’re lying.”

 

Sincerity blazes in those brown eyes. “I only sent it to my email account. No one has seen them. No one has copies of it. My sister had been hoping I would send her something for Geng to use, but I never did. I don’t know if the Jung’s have revealed it either to Geng.”

 

Donghae eyes him now, heart thumping. “Why?”

 

Kyuhyun’s hand slowly touches Donghae’s.

 

“Because I felt guilty enough by using you, I felt sick with guilt because I was meant to be unaffected, be in control. Your plan didn’t backfire, Donghae. You caught me,” Kyuhyun whispers, fighting to force himself to remain looking at Donghae when he wants nothing more to look away.

 

“And right now we both can hurt each other,” Kyuhyun carries on as Donghae remains quiet. “You could toss me to Heechul, tell him my sister is my main weakness, my asthma too, and I could give Geng everything which will finish your family quicker, not giving you a chance to fight against it.”

 

“So we need to work with each other,” Donghae concludes. “But only one of us will gain something.”

 

Kyuhyun looks down at that. “I think we can agree Heechul will still have me beaten and locked away for lying, and nothing will change that.”

 

“I can change that.”

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes flash up to look at Donghae, confused. “Huh?”

 

Donghae can see the plan in his mind.

 

“I may get smacked too,” Donghae says as his mind works fast.

 

Kyuhyun looks even more confused. “You need to explain, not speak in riddles.”

 

“Do you trust me?”

 

Kyuhyun’s expression softens slightly. “Even though I shouldn’t,” he says.

 

Donghae can’t ignore the ache in his chest at that.

 

“This is what I’m gonna do...”

 

 

 

 

Unsurprisingly, Kyuhyun had developed a chest infection which explained the coughing and his asthma being triggered more.

 

So he was confined to hospital.

 

Which is the safest place at the moment for him.

 

Donghae had met with the Jung family behind Heechul’s back before he had returned back to his brother to inform him of the Han’s intentions.

 

Heechul had been furious when he learnt Donghae had gone behind his back.

 

“You have undermined me!” Heechul screams, furious.

 

The debt had been paid, out of Donghae’s own money.

 

“I did what needed to be done,” Donghae calmly defends. “The Jung’s were going to use you. They were going to destroy us from the inside by having access to our areas. By paying the full debt, I blocked that.”

 

“How do we know that the Cho bastard hasn’t planned this?” Heechul spits. “He’s played us since the second he came back. What makes you think he can be trusted now, especially when his sister is married to one of China’s well known families?!”

 

“Because Kyuhyun-”

 

“You were meant to break him, Donghae,” Heechul seethes. “Not fall in love with him.”

 

Donghae’s jaw tightens, meeting his sibling’s glare. “He is the only one who can prevent Han from getting to us.”

 

“I’d rather meet this Han bastard head on than use a coward!”

 

 “Now who is acting like a coward?!” Donghae snaps. “Kyuhyun can help us, Chul. By clinging to what his father did to ours is only going to hinder us!”

 

“Get out.”

 

“Chul, you know I speak sense, do not throw Kyuhyun away,” Donghae begs. “Kyuhyun-”

 

“I said, get out,” Heechul demands, voice cold. “And don’t come back.”

 

Donghae’s heart almost falls to his feet. “Chul-”

 

“Siwon, remove him.”

 

Donghae gives the bodyguard a pleading look, only to see it on the male’s face too as he moves for Donghae to leave.

 

“Just think about it, okay?” he sighs, stopping at the door, looking past Siwon’s form.

 

Heechul turns in his chair, showing the back of it to him as his answer.

 

Donghae accepts the gentle squeeze to his shoulder from Siwon and leaves his brother alone.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun eyes the male. “Something tells me this isn’t a social visit.”

 

Siwon shuts the door, guarding it from the outside as Heechul comes further into the room.

 

And sits at a fair distance from him.

 

“I have a chest infection, not the plague.”

 

“I’m here to make a deal,” Heechul retorts, and Kyuhyun tries to hide how nervous that statement makes him.

 

Kyuhyun’s silence prompts him to continue.

 

“My connections tell me an announcement will be made this time next week from the Han family. I want you to crawl back, feed them false information about my family, so that when they come to make the grand statement that my family is nothing now, they have nothing but false truths under their belt.”

 

Heechul leans forward slightly, gaze intense as the back of Kyuhyun’s throat starts to tighten with nerves. “Do that, and I will free you.”

 

“By doing that, I am as good as dead when Geng finds out I have purposely lied to him,” Kyuhyun states. “What makes you think I’m that suicidal?”

 

Heechul starts to smile. “You will do it,” he says confidently.

 

“That isn’t an answer.”

 

“You will do it, because if not, Donghae is the one who is going to get burned the most.”

 

Kyuhyun breathes out slowly, hands clenching under the blanket. “You would use your own brother to take the fall?”

 

“You know Donghae’s role better than he does. You know he’s the face, the one who makes our contacts; the second Han comes for my family, it will be Donghae who will be the most humiliated since he’s put himself out there for all to see.”

 

Kyuhyun’s chest tightens, a ball of anxiety growing.

 

Heechul’s grin turns smug. “Donghae never did tell me your weakness, all it took for me to figure it out was to mention him being hurt and your entire face shifted.”

 

Kyuhyun’s cheeks burn, unable to stop the reaction.

 

“And just like you, you’re a weakness for my brother too,” Heechul continues, tone clipped.

 

“You’re wrong. Donghae’s weakness is his family.”

 

Heechul shakes his head, rising from the seat. “I know my brother, Cho. You will report to me tomorrow. Do not let Donghae find out.”

 

Heechul waits and Kyuhyun unwilling dips his head in acknowledgment.

 

Kyuhyun bites his lip, emotions warring as Heechul leaves the room.

 

If he goes through with it, Geng will get rid of him, regardless that he’s his wife’s brother; he will kill Kyuhyun for lying and humiliating him.

 

If he doesn’t, the Lee family will fall, humiliated once again, and no one will tie themselves to a family who has no status, nothing to offer back. Heechul will no doubt lose it, and Kyuhyun knows he will be coming after Kyuhyun straightaway because all of this links back to him and his sister.

 

Donghae will become a streak of dirt overnight, socially humiliated.

 

His sister will have her revenge, Geng will have the power he’s always craved to have in Korea, and Kyuhyun will be fighting to survive.

 

All he’s done through his life is protect and survive.

 

It’s all he knows.

 

Question is...which does he go for now?

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick disclaimer, not every asthma (or attack) is like how I've portrayed it. I have used my own experience as well as close friends(family), plus the research ([x](http://www.webmd.com/asthma/guide/bronchial-asthma),[x](http://www.webmd.com/asthma/guide/bronchial-asthma?page=2),[x](http://www.webmd.com/asthma/guide/status-asthmaticus?page=3)), but bear in mind [ different](http://www.webmd.com/asthma/guide/asthma-symptoms-types) asthma types and how they can affect suffers differently ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

Donghae comes back home to an empty house.

 

Turning the lights on before he collapses on the sofas after a long draining day of making contacts to help him against the Han’s, Donghae gets his phone out to see if he has any messages.

 

Seeing none, he flings it above his head, hearing it bounce on the cushions. “He’s going to end back in hospital at this rate,” he mutters to himself.

 

Kyuhyun had discharged himself three days ago, and since then, the male has reverted back to his normal routine of being out all day.

 

Only now, he’s out until the later evening.

 

 Sitting up at the sound of Kyuhyun coming through the front door, he waits until the male shows himself.

 

“You’re pushing it,” Donghae scolds immediately, surprising the younger male.

 

“I like my heart,” Kyuhyun scolds back, clutching his chest. “Why are you sitting in silence?”

 

“Why are you late?”

 

Kyuhyun drags himself to the kitchen. “I had things to do!” he calls.

 

Donghae rolls off the sofa to follow. “You mean your job?”

 

Kyuhyun slams the fridge door as he whirls around, eyes wide. “Dong-”

 

Donghae holds his hands up in peace. “I understand. You needed a backup, a way to have money coming in without taking it from the hands you despised.”

 

Kyuhyun breathes out slowly, relaxing a little. “The shop.”

 

“The distance from here to there is probably what made you so ill, especially since winter is here,” Donghae chides, moving closer. “You should quit.”

 

Kyuhyun shakes his head. “It’s the only chance I have to get away from you,” he teases, and Donghae latches onto the male, growling playfully as he nips at Kyuhyun’s lips.

 

Kyuhyun kisses him to make up for the tease, arms wrapping around him, and smiling a little as Donghae tickles him a little.

 

“No but seriously, you need to take it easy, Hyun,” Donghae murmurs into their kiss.

 

Kyuhyun hums, pressing Donghae closer.

 

“I mean it,” Donghae argues, withholding kisses.

 

Kyuhyun’s fingers thread through his hair, massaging his nape a little as he sighs. “I will,” Kyuhyun promises softly.

 

Donghae sighs too, kissing him gently, holding him and savouring the feeling of having the male in his arms again.

 

“Did your plan work?” Kyuhyun asks quietly once Donghae moves to kiss along his jaw.

 

Donghae hums, moving down to the side of Kyuhyun’s neck, causing Kyuhyun to squirm a little.

 

“Hae...” Kyuhyun moans softly, hand tugging his hair slightly in warning.

 

Donghae pulls back, and Kyuhyun kisses him straightaway, both hands in his hair now as Donghae presses him up against the fridge.

 

Despite the mount of crap going on outside that front door concerning his family and their future, behind closed doors, his relationship with Kyuhyun has become something more.

 

They couldn’t deny the attraction, despite the games played between them pervious, so on Kyuhyun’s first night back, Donghae had found it hard to leave the male alone; half worried he’ll have a coughing fit, and half not wanting to be away from the male.

 

They had talked a lot that night. Now that there was nothing between them, no more secrets or hidden agendas; they started being honest for once.

 

For the first time, they both confessed to each other in the late morning hours, cuddled up on the sofa, television long forgotten as they got sucked into each other.

 

Donghae groans softly, meeting Kyuhyun’s eagerness with his own as the younger male pushes against him, pushing backwards.

 

“My room,” Kyuhyun pants out, his voice rough and delicious sounding, as he grabs Donghae’s hand, lacing their fingers and tugging him to the stairs.

 

Donghae shakes his head and tugs him back; carding his hand through the male’s hair and holding his face close as Kyuhyun tries to kiss him again.

 

“Not yet,” he whispers. “Not until you’re healthier.”

 

Kyuhyun makes a frustrated sound. “I’m fine!”

 

Donghae shakes his head, their noses almost brushing against each other. “Not yet.”

 

Kyuhyun sags against him, hands clutching him, but he nods, accepting Donghae’s choice.

 

The sound of Donghae’s phone from the sofa breaks their moment, and Kyuhyun unwillingly lets him go.

 

Seeing that it’s Hyukjae, Donghae feels dread rush through him, knows it’s about the lead of information they had been chasing.

 

“No luck?” he greets.

 

_“Actually....it’s about Kyuhyun.”_

 

Donghae casually sits on the sofa and watches as Kyuhyun walks across the landing, heading for his room.

 

“What about him?”

 

_“He was seen meeting Geng earlier today.”_

 

Donghae swallows. “When?”

 

_“An hour or so ago.”_

 

Donghae strangely doesn’t feel anything. “Do we know why?”

 

_“I’m still waiting on my guy to get back to me.”_

 

“Contact me the second he does.”

 

Donghae hangs up, and catches Kyuhyun’s attention as he moves around his room, the door wide open.

 

Kyuhyun sends him a soft smile and motions he’s going to shower.

 

Donghae’s smile and nods.

 

Though his hand is about to break his phone.

 

Kyuhyun wouldn’t be still playing a game....would he?

 

 

 

 

Closing the door to Geng’s office, he freezes at seeing his sister waiting for him.

 

“Walk with me,” she says, already turning and leading him down the stairs.

 

Once they’re outside in the small estate Geng owns on the outskirts of Seoul, Kyuhyun burrows deeper into his scarf and coat.

 

“My offer still stands,” she says softly, white clouds puffing in front of her face from the bitter cold air.

 

Kyuhyun discreetly looks around them.

 

“No one is following or listening in. I’m offering it one last time.”

 

Kyuhyun looks down at his feet, kicking the stones out of the way as they walk. “You think I’m lying?”

 

“I know you are,” she chastises gently, sending him an amused look. “I’m your sister; I’ve seen you lie all my life to protect us.”

 

Kyuhyun swallows, cheeks warming.

 

“Geng hasn’t clicked on yet, he believes you’re still loyal because of me. He has yet to know that I’m no longer you’re number one priority.”

 

Kyuhyun looks over at her, sees her watching him.

 

She gives him a small smile. “ _You_ should be priority, Kyuhyun. You should look after yourself now.”

 

“You sound like you know that won’t happen,” he jokes.

 

She looks back ahead of them, breathing out slowly. “I saw how you were with Donghae. You never acted like that with someone before. Not even with me.”

 

Kyuhyun comes to a stop as she does. “You think I would put him before myself?”

 

“I know you would.”

 

Kyuhyun fights the lump in his throat as his sister looks back at him. “You always put others before you, because that’s how you’ve learnt to survive. You’re selfless, Kyu. And it’s going to get you killed.”

 

Kyuhyun steps closer, seeing the way his sibling’s eyes begin to tear. “I’m doomed if I do, and damned if I don’t,” he murmurs, cupping her cold cheek to thumb away the little tear.

 

“You won’t be if you allow me to help.”

 

“And have Geng hurt you?” Kyuhyun shakes his head viciously. “You are safe with him. You are not jeopardising that for me.”

 

“Yet it’s okay for you to?”

 

“I’m your brother, squirt,” he says affectionately, nipping her cheek. “It’s my job to take the risks for you.”

 

“And it’s my job to stop my idiotic brother from getting himself killed when there is a safer easier way to get out of this.”

 

Kyuhyun sighs, feeling them going around in circles with the topic.

 

His sister grabs his hand, eyes boring into his. “All you have to make is one phone call, Kyuhyun. I’ll be waiting.”

 

With a gentle squeeze from her, she lets go of his hand and moves past him, heading back to the house.

 

Kyuhyun suddenly feels so old, and with his recent visit with Geng to further lie to his face about the state of the Lee family’s assets, Kyuhyun was so sick of the backstabbing, sick of lying.

 

Looking back at his sister, Kyuhyun bites his tongue, and watches her go.

 

 

 

 

Looking at the photo on his phone, Donghae feels pure unadulterated anger burn through him.

 

He was looking down at the proof of Kyuhyun’s betrayal.

 

Swiping to the next photo, Donghae pinches the screen to zoom in on what the younger male had been carrying with him.

 

Seeing the familiar stationary that his family uses, Donghae has a very good hunch that whatever the male is supplying the Han’s with that it’s about their state of wealth.

 

Hearing the front door unlock, Donghae locks his phone, and waits.

 

“You’re back early,” Kyuhyun greets warmly as he comes around the corner, heading towards where Donghae’s sitting at the kitchen table.

 

“How was work?” Donghae asks neutrally, keeping his gaze down on his phone.

 

“Dull,” comes Kyuhyun’s answer as he comes up to Donghae.

 

Donghae swallows a very bitter taste as the male hugs him from behind, lips pressing to his neck affectionately. “I bet you have the best customer service,” he forces out, causing Kyuhyun to snort a little.

 

“I’ve had no complaints so far.”

 

_That’s because you’re sly and the perfect player_ , Donghae seethes to himself. “None?”

 

“Nope,” Kyuhyun murmurs, nuzzling him slightly. “What’s wrong? You’re tense.”

 

“Heechul is refusing to see or speak to me,” Donghae says as an excuse. “And Sungmin has been acting cagey around me the last couple of days.”

 

“Maybe Heechul’s pissy mood is getting to him too.”

 

Donghae makes a sound in response and Kyuhyun finally lets him go to peer at his face, full of concern.

 

The boiling of bubbling anger almost spills at seeing that.

 

“You can talk to me, remember,” Kyuhyun says softly. “We agreed on that.”

 

“So you have nothing to tell me?”

 

Kyuhyun frowns slightly. “No.”

 

_Liar!_

 

Donghae breathes in slowly to curb the vicious rage under his skin. “Okay.”

 

He grabs his phone and rises from his chair, surprising Kyuhyun. “Where are you going?”

 

“Out.”

 

“That’s obvious,” Kyuhyun retorts back, following him. “Hae, what’s happened?”

 

Donghae ignores him as he shoves his shoes on.

 

Kyuhyun grabs his elbow, stopping him. “Donghae, what’s-”

 

“We’re invited to private function in two days time,” Donghae cuts over him coldly, staring at the door and not at the hurt and confused face. “Get yourself ready.”

 

With that, he yanks his elbow free and slams the door shut behind him.

 

Out in the cold night air, Donghae still feels like he can’t breathe, his temper threatening to break, to go back into the house and force Kyuhyun to admit sneaking behind Donghae’s back, lying and using him yet again.

 

Lying to him about caring for him.

 

Donghae speeds away from the house, the wheels of the car screeching on the tarmac as the screaming of betrayal and broken trust screams through his mind.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun is totally on edge.

 

Tonight was the night his sister had warned him about.

 

He just hopes everything works.

 

Glancing at the stoic male beside him who hasn’t spoken to him properly for the last two days, Kyuhyun is more on edge about the sudden hostility than how his fate is about to be determined.

 

Kyuhyun swallows as the male avoids his touch yet again, turning slightly to talk to a Lee member.

 

Kyuhyun spies Heechul watching them from across the room.

 

The male looks too pleased, too relaxed.

 

Considering Kyuhyun has done all of his dirty work, he has every right to be looking so at ease.

 

His gaze continues to sweep around the small and intimate party.

 

Zhou Mi approaches him once he’s got Kyuhyun’s gaze.

 

“You look sick,” the male comments straightaway, anxious. _“Geng promised, you’re safe tonight.”_

 

Kyuhyun laughs at that, noting how slightly hysterical it sounds.

 

Zhou Mi’s concern doubles. _“Listen, when-”_

 

“How lovely it is to share a language,” Donghae’s sarcastic tone comes from behind Kyuhyun, “it must be such fun to swap secrets.”

 

Kyuhyun glances at the male, stunned by the harshness. “That’s uncalled for.”

 

“Is it?” Donghae counters, and for the first time in the last two days, Kyuhyun sees a new emotion in the male’s brown eyes.

 

He sees resentment.

 

It knocks the life out of Kyuhyun, understanding everything as it clicks into place.

 

Donghae knows.

 

And he’s misunderstood.

 

Donghae steps from him the second he moves to touch him, heart racing as his mind scrambles to find a coherent explanation.

 

“Time for the announcements,” Donghae sneers, and Kyuhyun jerks back as if he’s been burnt.

 

Kyuhyun watches helplessly as the male slips from him, feels Zhou Mi grasp him, saying his name urgently as Geng begins greeting his guests, the carefully chosen families and high society folk that are connected to the Lee family the most.

 

“ _This is your chance, Kyuhyun_ ,” Zhou Mi urges, trying to push him to the service door the hired help is using.

 

_“Not without him.”_

 

_“She-”_

 

Kyuhyun escapes Zhou Mi’s hold and shoves at people to get out of his way in order to follow Donghae, ignoring Zhou Mi shouting his name.

 

Geng is already halfway into his speech, and Kyuhyun ignores his sister’s stricken look in her eyes as she spies him through the crowd.

 

Donghae is with Heechul now, eyes locked on Geng with a look he’s never seen before.

 

Kyuhyun suddenly afraid of what Donghae’s truly capable of when pushed to the limit.

 

“Families are meant to be strong, not in terms of the actual unit and bond of the members, but also strong enough to be able to look after their own, their businesses, their reputation. I’m sure you are all aware of how unsteady the Lee family is in that aspect, and it’s a shame that hasn’t changed despite a new role of leadership being in place.”

 

Kyuhyun blocks out the rest of Geng’s attack, only focusing on Donghae as he pushes his way closer.

 

Just as he clears the crowd, dodging Yesung and another, Donghae’s name dies on his lips as he suddenly retunes in on Geng’s speech.

 

“You chose the wrong priority, Kyuhyun.”

 

Kyuhyun meets Geng’s eyes, sees the threat. “You chose the wrong family to betray.”

 

Kyuhyun’s too late to react.

 

A sudden bang startles everyone, a few people screaming at the gunshot.

 

Kyuhyun can’t breathe, can only hear as Heechul screams, the sound of guns cocking.

 

Kyuhyun’s ears ignore the name being screamed desperately and slowly turns his eyes from Geng’s satisfied ones to look at the Lee family.

 

The members have their weapons out, pointed at the Han members lurking around in the crowd and on stage as the crowd ducks for safety, revealing the numbers against them.

 

Kyuhyun makes a strangled noise, stepping forward, eyes locked on the body being cradled by Heechul and shielded slightly by Sungmin as they desperately beg for the male to hold on.

 

“You have about five, maybe ten minutes if you’re lucky, before he bleeds out and dies,” Geng’s voice rings out, ominously. “Meet my demands, Heechul, and surrender.”

 

Heechul’s eyes are murderous. “Fuck you.”

 

“Then your brother shall die.”

 

“Kill the bastard!”

 

The guns fire.

 

Kyuhyun skids on the floor, avoiding any bullets as the families who had initially taken cover, make themselves known and fire upon Geng and his members as the Lee family does too.

 

It’s over quick. They are professionals after all.

 

The screams ebbs off, and a silent lull follows in the wake of death.

 

Kyuhyun throws off his jacket and presses it against Sungmin’s bloodied top that’s putting pressure and trying to the stem the bleeding on the fatal wound on Donghae’s stomach.

 

“Don’t you dare die,” he snarls at the barely conscious male, tears clouding his vision. “You can’t die thinking I betrayed you.”

 

Donghae’s eyes slip to him.

 

Kyuhyun watches, heart screaming as he sees those brown eyes lose focus.

 

When Donghae’s eyes slip shut, chest stuttering shallowly, Kyuhyun screams his name first.

 

When Donghae’s hand falls from Sungmin’s, the entire world escapes him.

 

All Kyuhyun can do and focus on is screaming Donghae’s name and pressing harder, hands warm and covered with Donghae’s warm blood.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun’s eyes hurt. Dry and scratchy, gritty almost.

 

Kyuhyun runs his hands through his dirty hair again, rocking slightly as he feels the overwhelming emotions threaten to break him again.

 

Donghae is barely alive.

 

And so is his sister.

 

Kyuhyun bites his lip, rocking faster.

 

She had gotten grazed by a shot before Geng could protect her, but Geng had soon died after when Heechul finished him off personally after being subdued by the family members.

 

The rest of the Han family have gone to ground in hiding, but Kyuhyun doesn’t care.

 

He almost lost his sister, and is close to losing who he believes to be the love of his life.

 

“Hey...” Kyuhyun feels his sister’s hand on his back, rubbing as she comes and sits down next to him. “You need to calm down,” she coaxes, alerting him to how his current state will trigger his asthma due to the stress.

 

Kyuhyun follows her tugging, and allows himself to be held by her, to be the one being comforted.

 

“The car is here,” she whispers, lips pressed against his hair. “It’s time to go.”

 

Kyuhyun glances at the door in front of them and then meets the eyes of Siwon and another who are standing outside it.

 

“Come on,” she coaxes gently. “We need to go.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t want to go though.

 

He doesn’t want to run anymore.

 

And that’s what he’ll be doing if he leaves now with his sister. He’ll be running from Donghae’s recovery, Heechul’s promise, and also his need to explain to Donghae that he hadn’t betrayed him.

 

But it was Kyuhyun’s fault Donghae was shot. He was Kyuhyun’s weakness, and Geng knew it. Geng wouldn’t have harmed his sister because Geng truly did love her, but he would hurt Donghae to not only hurt Kyuhyun, but to get what he needed from Heechul.

 

“Kyu?”

 

“I need to stay.”

 

He feels her pull away slightly, sees hers eyes with a look he had seen that day outside when she offered her help one last time.

 

“Even now he’s your only priority,” she whispers, eyes filling, and he can see the raw grief in her eyes for Geng.

 

Kyuhyun looks down, ashamed.

 

“You will never put yourself first. Will you?”

 

“I am,” he answers. “I’m doing this for selfish reasons.”

 

“No...You’re not. You came to me for help, for me to help you get Donghae away because you _knew_ , Kyuhyun, you knew something was going to happen. You didn’t trust Geng, and you didn’t trust Heechul. All you trusted in was Donghae.”

 

He feels a gentle kiss pressed to his hair covering his forehead. “You know how to contact me,” she murmurs tenderly

 

He almost reaches out to stop her from letting go.

 

The cold replaces her, and he looks up slightly to watch his sibling walk away, spine straight, head high, as she meets her contact at the end of the corridor.

 

If Geng had taught her anything during their years together, it was for her to make contacts that will be valuable to her, it’s how she would’ve helped Kyuhyun that night, and how she’s helping herself now, finding protection and comfort in those who she trusts.

 

Kyuhyun was grateful for that. He could only teach his sister so much.

 

Now it was time for her to stand on her own. And she had all the skills and contacts she needs at her disposal. The Han’s will no doubt go looking for her soon, but legally she is a widow, she has no more direct link to the family unless proven by Geng’s will.

 

She should be fine, but if not, she knows where he is if she ever needs him. Just like how he knows where she is when he’ll need her.

 

Looking back at the door, ignoring the guards, Kyuhyun continues to wait.

 

He will wait until Donghae is strong enough again.

 

And in turn, Kyuhyun will be strong enough to face the male and the possible ending to it all.

 

 

 

 

“You look like shit.”

 

Kyuhyun flinches a little, standing at the bottom of Donghae’s bed. “You look like it too.”

 

Donghae is so glad for morphine; it’s making everything nice and numb.

 

The perfect feeling to deal with this.

 

“Having your boss shoot me isn’t a party.”

 

A distraught look comes over Kyuhyun’s face. “Geng was never my boss!”

 

“So I got shot because he was jealous of my pretty face?”

 

“No!”

 

“So why did I get shot? Hmm?” Donghae pushes, aware he could be pulling stitches, but for the last couple of days all he’s heard is Kyuhyun remaining outside his door, waiting for him.

 

Heechul remains silent, holding his hand still, and Donghae can see that Kyuhyun hasn’t even registered his brother watching them.

 

“I...you were shot because-”

 

“To think that I thought you cared for me,” Donghae cuts in when Kyuhyun takes too long to answer him. “You just used me.”

 

Kyuhyun’s tired eyes fall to the floor his shoulder’s sagging a little. “I didn’t use you,” he hears the faint desperate murmur.

 

Donghae scoffs, not believing anymore lies. “You can go. You’ve seen what your lies have caused.”

 

Kyuhyun doesn’t move, head still bowed.

 

Donghae wonders why the morphine isn’t working. He shouldn’t be feeling his chest tighten, his throat constricting, eyes burning. “I said, get out.”

 

Kyuhyun slowly moves, but not in the direction Donghae had demanded.

 

Kyuhyun sinks to his knees, beside his beds so he can be seen by Donghae, hands clenching his knees as bows his head more.

 

Donghae realises he’s clenching Heechul’s hand as Kyuhyun begins to speak.

 

“I lied to you, yes. But I never betrayed you. I only wanted to protect you,” Kyuhyun’s shaky voice barely reaches his ears, but Donghae strains to hear the words.

 

“Did you, or did you not, give Geng information concerning my family?”

 

“I-”

 

“Did you, or didn’t you?” Donghae spits out.

 

Kyuhyun’s hands are white on his knees. He nods stiffly. “I did.”

 

“Then we have nothing more to discuss, Cho.”

 

Kyuhyun flinches at the name. It’s been a while since Donghae last referred to him by that name.

 

Donghae can feel his lethargy returning, his emotions draining him, and Heechul notices.

 

He silently gets up, attracting Kyuhyun’s attention - who immediately develops a loathing glare to his eyes as his brother yanks the male to his feet and pushes him to the door.

 

“I don’t want you anywhere near my family again,” he hears Heechul warn as he fights to remain awake.

 

“You’re done, Cho.”

 

Donghae falls unconscious to the sound of Heechul shoving Kyuhyun from the room.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun bows goodbye to his customer, actions automatic now.

 

He’s been acting on automatic for the last three months.

 

Legally, he’s still tied to Donghae, but that is it.

 

Heechul had followed through on his promise. Kyuhyun was free.

 

Kyuhyun had missed the male’s agenda completely. Heechul had intended for Donghae to hate him, to be the one to push him away, and he succeeded by making Kyuhyun out to be the bad guy.

 

Heechul won. He not only secured his family, he also got the humiliation he craved for Kyuhyun to taste.

 

Donghae had did has he had been instructed at the very beginning, he’s broken Kyuhyun.

 

Kyuhyun came to Korea trusting no one, with the only single thought of protecting his sister.

 

Within a matter of weeks, all that had changed.

 

Donghae got to him. Kyuhyun fought it. Donghae won.

 

Kyuhyun came to Korea with alone with secret he was never to reveal despite it choking him at times when he was lonely.  

 

He’s now revealed everything, all because he fell for Donghae.

 

He learnt to trust someone. He learned that Donghae was his balance, someone who knew his back-story, knew how his mind would work since its part of growing as a mobster’s son.

 

Kyuhyun was comfortable with Donghae, despite the fact he should never be, he was.

 

Kyuhyun’s priorities had shifted, his attitude and guard dropping.

 

He had become someone else, someone new.

 

Now, now he felt as if he was someone old.

 

Bowing automatically at hearing the doors open and calling out a greeting, Kyuhyun’s eyes remained on the cash register, fingers lightly trailing over the buttons as he loses himself to the tired empty feeling inside him.

 

After awhile, the customer approaches him with their items. As he scans them without looking up, he catches a familiar scent.

 

Tensing, the scanner beeping one last time, Kyuhyun’s surprised eyes rise to meet Donghae’s.

 

“Donghae,” Kyuhyun says his name in a rush, eyes taking in how the male is looking.

 

“We need to chat,” Donghae greets back, tone businesslike, and Kyuhyun knows this is the moment he’s about to be told he’s no longer legally married to the male, his final tie to the male cut from him.

 

Kyuhyun drops his gaze and backs the male’s stuff. “Go ahead.”

 

“Heechul has told me the truth.”

 

Kyuhyun spills the male’s bag over the counter as he looks back at the male with wary eyes. “Truth?”

 

“That he used you,” Donghae says as he puts the bottle of water into the bag. “That he gave you false information to Geng and had made you out to be a betrayer so that I would hate you.”

 

“Do you know why he did that?” Kyuhyun asks, refusing to take the card yet.

 

“Because you are my weakness.”

 

Kyuhyun notices the present tense to that statement, feels himself get stupidly hopeful.

 

“And I was your weakness too,” Donghae continues.

 

Kyuhyun gently takes the black bank card, eyes leaving Donghae’s to do the payment. “You still are,” he admits softly, the back of his throat tightening.

 

Donghae doesn’t put his pin in straightaway, instead, he holds Kyuhyun’s wrist, forcing Kyuhyun to look up to see the most apologetic and sad eyes he’s ever seen on a person.

 

“I was such a bastard to you, Hyun, and I’m not asking you to forgive me now, but I hope one day you will because despite all this bullshit, I miss you. Miss your cranky adorable self first thing in the morning when the house is still too cold and you’re complaining that being married to a rich bastard should mean you shouldn’t have to wake up cold.”

 

Kyuhyun smiles at the reminder of how most of his mornings started out when he lived with Donghae.

 

“I miss the way you’re blunt, saying things how it is just to get a rise out of me when you’re in a mood and needing to vent in some way. I miss the way I would catch myself watching you sometimes, lost in your own thoughts, and then your cheeks would turn red whenever I got caught watching you, and you would snap at me for being a creepy bastard,” Donghae smiles too, his voice getting smaller and smaller as he goes, his hand on Kyuhyun’s anchoring himself to him.

 

“I miss you, and I shouldn’t. At the beginning, this is what we both had wanted, to be free from this forced marriage. But I don’t want to let you go, and I should because it’s not fair on you,” Donghae finally finishes, voice shaking.

 

Kyuhyun stops him from entering the pin. “I forgive you.”

 

Donghae’s hand tightens on him in shock. “You-”

 

The door to the shop opens and Kyuhyun sees a couple come in, chattering away.

 

“I finish in two hours,” Kyuhyun says quickly, still covering the number pad. “Will you wait?”

 

Donghae’s shock slips away to a tender expression. “I’ll wait for you.”

 

Kyuhyun takes a different meaning from those words, his entire body drumming with nervous anticipation as the machine clears Donghae’s payment.

 

Kyuhyun hands him the card back as well as the bag. “Thank you for coming.”

 

Donghae’s lips twitch slightly at his service, but his eyes remain just the same, thankful.

 

Kyuhyun’s cheeks threaten to unleash the blush dying to escape as Donghae slowly takes the items from him.

 

“I’ll be back,” he promises, and Kyuhyun sees the couple notice them out of the corner of his eye.

 

Kyuhyun lets out a long breath as Donghae leaves, and when the couple approaches him, he sees the female looking amused.

 

“I’m sure the time will fly,” she says smoothly, and Kyuhyun’s blush breaks free.

 

When the couple leaves, he sees Donghae’s car parked outside, the male sitting inside it.

 

He doesn’t stop watching the car.

 

He doesn’t stop until Donghae walks back through those doors.

 

 

 

 

Some stories bring joy.

 

Some bring pain.

 

And some define who you have become.

 

But as with all stories, the ending must come.

 

Kyuhyun breathes in the crisp clean air of the ocean, feels the warmth of the sun on his skin.

 

He feels arms wrap around him from behind, feels the male tuck closer to him.

 

“Are you nervous?” comes the male’s soft voice.

 

Kyuhyun would be lying if he said he wasn’t.

 

So he nods, feels the older male smile against his shoulder.

 

“Me too.”

 

Kyuhyun clutches at the male’s hands laced over on his stomach. “If I vomit, don’t hold it against me.”

 

The male snorts at that, kissing his shoulder. “We’ve done this before.”

 

“Technically, we haven’t,” Kyuhyun argues, feeling the male slightly move him.

 

Kyuhyun swallows as the male waiting for them beckons for them to approach.

 

Kyuhyun can feel his breathing get quicker, feels the male holding him soothe him with soft tender words as he moves so that he’s holding one of Kyuhyun’s hands.

 

Kyuhyun clutches the male, stomach a fluttering mess as his heart tries to sprint out of his chest as they both slowly make their way to the male.

 

The wind picks up, and Kyuhyun sucks it in as he flicks his hair out of his face, focusing on the one scent that is home for him.

 

“Ready?” The male smiles at them warmly, papers ready.

 

Kyuhyun moves to face the male he’s currently holding onto like a lifeline. “Last chance to back out,” he weakly jokes, though his deathgrip on the male’s hands say otherwise.

 

The male’s expression turns loving. “I’ve lasted this long, no point in running now.”

 

Kyuhyun makes a small whine, face burning, and the male laughs softly, whispering that he’s ready.

 

“On this rare and beautiful evening, I would like to bless these two persons here present who are to retake their vows made to each other one year ago.”

 

Donghae’s lips almost go into a smirk at that, and Kyuhyun digs his nails into the male’s skin for him to behave now the private intimate ceremony has begun.

 

As the registrar continues, Kyuhyun tries to calm down, to remember along with the male’s words over the last year he’s had with Donghae.

 

It had been rocky, but worth it.

 

And now they’re marrying on their own terms, taking the vows they never got to say.

 

“I take you, Lee Donghae, to continue to be my lifelong spouse,” Kyuhyun whispers, repeating the words, shy as Donghae’s intense gaze burns through him. “I will stand by you, love you, and protect you.”

 

“Donghae?” the male prompts, holding out the ring for Donghae to take.

 

Donghae takes it and begins to slip it onto Kyuhyun’s naked finger. “I am yours now, and you are mine,” Donghae vows, ignoring the registrar’s previous words, and Kyuhyun’s entire face burns as the other male makes a small amused sound as he waits for Donghae to finish.

 

“You will be treasured, mocked, and adored. I love you, Kyuhyun, and always will.”

 

“You’re so cheesy!” Kyuhyun whines with pleasure twisting through him as well as embarrassment.

 

Donghae merely grins. “Can I kiss him now?”

 

The male laughs at that. “You may.”

 

Kyuhyun plays hard to get, preventing Donghae from kissing him as he’s embraced. “You swore you would do it properly!”

 

“I did, you’re the one who is refusing to seal our vows.”

 

Kyuhyun kisses him at that, biting his lip as his face continues to burn.

 

Donghae’s arms wrap around him tighter, pulling him as close as can as he kisses Kyuhyun back just as passionately.

 

As they kiss, the world slips from them; all that matters is them, and only them.

 

Kyuhyun can’t help but whine softly into the kiss, hands clutching the back of Donghae’s hair as his chest swells with a feeling he’s become used to over the last nine months.

 

Their kiss slows, Donghae’s hand cradling his face as he kisses Kyuhyun tenderly, as if he’s savouring him.

 

Kyuhyun falls even more in love, can feel the tears burn the back of his closed eyes as he clutches at the male who he was never to fall in love with.

 

When they part, the registrar is gone, leaving them alone on the small private beach.

 

Jeju’s cleansing air wraps around them, almost as if it is cleansing them a new slate, a new chapter in their real marriage now.

 

Kyuhyun rests his forehead against Donghae’s, breathing it all in.

 

“Love you,” he murmurs, eyes shut as the wind continues to caress them gently.

 

Donghae’s lips nudge against his own again, kissing him slowly, drawing him closer.

 

“Love you more,” Donghae repeats back, hands cradling Kyuhyun to him.

 

Kyuhyun rolls his eyes, an automatic smile appearing on his lips as he pulls back slightly to look at his spouse.

 

“Ready?” he asks, and Donghae’s hands move to meet Kyuhyun’s so that they can hold hands.

 

“Time for the honeymoon to begin,” Donghae winks suggestively as he tugs him playfully back to their hired car, the registrar’s already gone.

 

Kyuhyun trips his spouse on purpose, taking off into a sprint as he laughs as Donghae shouts his name as he races to get up off the sand.

 

Kyuhyun makes it to car, the sand only having slowed him but not Donghae as he gasps as the male presses him against the black car.

 

Kyuhyun sees their marriage papers placed on the driver’s seat through the open window, and he turns to meet Donghae, needing to kiss him again at seeing the reminder of what they’ve just done.

 

As Donghae moans into the needy kiss, pressing him against the slightly cold car, Kyuhyun can’t wait for them to get back to the hotel.

 

The second he yanks the backseat door open, Donghae’s hands get helpful, untucking and unzipping Kyuhyun’s clothes as he follows Kyuhyun inside.

 

“Just a quickie,” Kyuhyun states against Donghae’s mouth as the male crams himself over Kyuhyun whilst trying to shut the door as well. “The honeymoon starts back at the hotel.”

 

Donghae barks out a laugh at that, shutting the door properly since it hadn’t. When he looks back to Kyuhyun, he forces Kyuhyun’s hands from him and holds them to his side, lacing their fingers. 

 

“This isn’t the time for you to be a cock tease,” Kyuhyun complains, head dropping back onto the headrest.

 

Donghae leans closer, his straddling thighs easily taking his weight as he teases Kyuhyun with barely there kisses.

 

It only works Kyuhyun up further, breathing coming faster as he whispers Donghae’s name, reaching to kiss him properly.

 

“This is our honeymoon,” Donghae whispers firmly, lips trailing down over Kyuhyun’s jaw and to the side of his neck as he frees one and hand slips it inside Kyuhyun’s slack trousers.

 

Kyuhyun succumbs to Donghae.

 

To his touches.

 

To his everything.

 

 

 

 

Kyuhyun isn’t surrounded by darkness and secrecy anymore.

 

No longer is he just merely surviving.

 

 

He’s happy.

 

He’s safe.

 

He’s in love.

 

 

This is the ending of Cho Kyuhyun’s story.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this story and, as always, thank you for the love and support ^-^ 
> 
> I'm not as active as I used to be on tumblr, but you guys can always find me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/kyutieful_) where you can often find me trying to flesh out ideas for fics or just losing my mind in general about anything and everything. I'm always on there, so if you ever have an idea or want to help with the spazzing, then don't be intimidated and join in with the madness!

**Author's Note:**

> Will probs update twice a week (will be random), depending on how patient I'm feeling or if I wanna tease you guys ;p


End file.
